This love is bittersweet
by SixWS
Summary: Summer is over and Elijah Goldsworthy is returning to The Muse Academy of the Arts all boys Boarding school for another year. But this year girls are allowed to enroll, and one intelligent blue eyed girl has joined. Will this change redeem him forever?
1. Return

**This idea came to me during school when they gave us a paper about a boarding school, and my friend said that it would be cute to find love at a school like this. Clare and Eli immediately popped into my head and I got to writing. Hope you enjoy. **

**Rated M for a reason. I have a dirty mind!**

The Muse Academy of the Arts is a boarding school out in Quebec. I had been attending that school since freshman year, now I'm a junior. This school has always been an all boy's school. Very high Class and one of the best in the country. It's a fast track to any popular college like _Academy of Art University, Harvard, Yale, Princeton, Full sail University_ ect. But now this year, they finally decided to allow girls to enroll. I'm not excited because I'm not looking for anything serious. Girls only screw you over. But I'm glad to finally see some real ass. So, if I _am _gonna get involved, it's only for one thing. Very typical of me; a _guy_.

But, this year I'm focusing on my major, which is Visual Arts. I'm an artist. I enjoy painting and drawing. I don't draw just anything like flowers or buildings and that other sappy stuff. I'm into more deep meaningful shit. I let my angst, hate and all other emotions out into my work. I'm glad this year I get the best art teacher, Mr. Pierre. He doesn't assign specific shit. He just assigns us to draw something, then present and explain the significance behind it, which allows me to get an easy A. This Art school is the only thing keeping me alive right about now.

And today was the day of my return.

I finished packing the last bag with my clothes, old ones and new clothes that I bought a week ago when I went _'Back to school shopping'_, most of my wardrobe was black. I zipped up the bag, and carried them downstairs to the front. Summer was coming to an end and I was ready to go back to school.

I'd spent the whole summer in my hometown here in Toronto with Cece and Bullfrog – My Parents. Yea, they're not really your typical American Mother and Father. But they have always been supportive and respected any decision I've ever made. They are quite liberal people.

Once I made it outside, a yellow Taxi cab pulled up, and Dad helped me carry the bags to the cab, mom following behind. The driver popped open the back and I began loading the trunk. "Baby we're gonna miss you so much!" my mom said in her southern like accent. She gets all gushy and emotional every year I leave to go back to school.

I lift both my eyebrows and sighed"Mom, I'll be back, and I always call."

"I know, but…it's like every year my little Elijah is not becoming so little!" I rolled my eyes and smirked. The sound of my full name kind of irked me. _Mothers._ I thought to myself, gotta love them.

"Maybe you'll finally bring us home a nice Lil' Lady next summer" My father said suggestively with his deep southern accent. As soon as he said this I had finished throwing the last bag into the back and slammed the trunk door kind of annoyed "Dad! Really?" _I would never bring another girl home. Not since 22-04-09… _

He raised his hands up in defense " Okay son, but it'd be a nice change….for you" I let out a sigh, this subject was already tiring me. I walked over to mom and dad and hugged them goodbye. I opened the door of the cab, and slid into the passenger seat.

"You know the drill Wayne" I said. He was the Taxi driver. He was light skinned, with long puffy black hair. He always wore some kind of cap, and glasses. I never really saw his eyes. And every year he's been the one to drive me. He's a good friend of my dad's, so Wayne has already been paid.

I took out my iPod, and looked for my favorite band. As soon as I found what I wanted I put the ear buds in my ears and cranked up the volume. I laid my head back, feeling the light vibration of the car driving on the roadand closed my eyes.

I suddenly woke up. I looked at the time; we've been on the road for about 6 hours already. Damn, I felt like I slept for only ten minutes.

"I'm stopping to get some gas, you want anything?" Said Wayne, looking into the middle mirror, as he pulled into a gas station. I nodded my head and he handed me a 40. "Twenty for you and twenty for station 5" I got out and walked into the little convenience store. I purchased two Large Monsters, A big bag of Sweet n' Spicy Doritos and some slim Jims. I got Wayne a Pack of coke and his favorite chips, cheetos; then handed the cashier money to pump gas on station 5 so Wayne can pump some gas into the car.

I walked back out with the bag of my goods and hopped back into the cab. The next 3 hours I spent eating all my Slim Jims, talking with Wayne, listening to music and eating half of my chips. Two monsters really keep you awake.

"We're finally here" Said Wayne. I can hear the exhaustion in his voice from the long Drive. He pulled up in front of the familiar enormous school hovering over the huge lawn. The school was made of marble, and had a caramel bronze color to it. There was a big flagpole in the middle of the evergreen colored grass lawn with the school colors; Red and yellow and had the schools Initials on it printed in black. I got out and opened the trunk unloading the back. I closed the back, waved Wayne goodbye, and thanked him.

I carried my bags through the large doors of the school, and made my way to the office to pick up my schedule, and room key to get back into my dorm room. When I reached the main office I dropped my bags, and was relieved from the weight lifted off of me.

I looked around to see girls, girls and girls. I was appalled, not being used to the vibe of having preppy hyper girls around, being loud. Some also gave me mean glares and just stared. _Girls_. There were small little clicks chatting, and I heard little things like

'_Ohmygod im so excited'_

'_I wanted to share a room with my bestfriend!'_

'_Ohhh boys!'_

I was easily annoyed. I rolled my eyes and went in line behind two girls, waiting to get their room, schedules, and all that other good stuff. From behind, the taller lighter skinned girl looked pretty good. Her short curly locks bounced as she talked and laughed with her shorter tanned friend. My eyes made their way down the back of her body. She had curves in all of the right places, and her legs were just incredible in that skirt. I'm definitely going to have fun this year….

Once the two girls got what they needed from the front desk, they turned around quickly, having the pale skinned, shorthaired girl back into me, slightly elbowing me in my stomach. I lightly held her arms, to prevent her from stumbling back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" She apologized. I quickly let go of her and she looked up at me. I was stunned by the beauty of this girl. She had these big light sea blue eyes, and her lips were so pink and plump. Her face was baby like but still so flawless.

"No worries. It's not every day I'm lucky enough to be elbowed by a gorgeous girl" I smirked at her and my smirk grew wider as she blushed at my comment. She looked down and looked back up at me shyly.

"Ehem" We both looked over to her short tanned friend in unison who looked a little agitated.

"Clare I wanna settle in already, let's get to our room!" She whined. She looked back at me and faintly smiled a goodbye; I watched as she grabbed her things and walked off out the office with her friend.

I turned back to see the secretary Ms. Oh, and greet me, giving me the key to my old room, and my new Schedule. I gathered my things and made my way to the other side of the campus, where the guys' dormitories were. Damn, why couldn't the girls be on this side?

I finally reached my room door, which still had the 'CAUTION' Sign on it. I unlocked the door. Ahhh the room is just how I left it. My black bed sheets still covered my slightly undone bed, posters of my favorite bands still on the walls, and my lava lamp on my night stand with a picture of my parents and some magazines; Except the other side, where my old roommate Nate used to be. It was completely empty. Guess another roommate didn't wanna stick around. For the past two years I've been here, no roommate of mine has ever permanently stayed. Every year I'm hopeful I'd get a room all to myself. I'd turn this place around and make it look so sick.

Anywho, I set my bags down next to my bed and threw myself on the bed; earning a squeaky sound from it. I throw my hands behind my head and just lay there. I thought about what new classes i had, remebering i hadn't overlooked my schedule when i recieved it. I shot up quickly from where i was laying and grabbed my schedule from my bag and lay back down reading it.

_Dammit I have to take Statistics all over again! _

'Fuck' I muttered to myself when I read I also had High Honors English with Ms. Dawes . I heard she is a strict grader, and a bitch. I lightened up a tad bit when found out I had two Art periods and a free period. Last year I fell back so behind that I didn't have a study hall. But that's in the past; everything that held me back won't ever happen again…

_GRRRRAAAAAA_

My stomach growled at me. I'm hungry. They usually have some huge Dinner the first day to greet everyone, and all the new comers so that people can _'socialize'_ and '_get to know each other' _which I believed was a bunch of bull, because most people here are dicks, and from the looks of it, the girls seem snobby. Except that girl with blue eyes…_Clare. _

Anyways I just want some food, so i decided to go downstairs. I changed into some more comfortable clothes and made my way out, locking the door behind me and shoving my keys into my pocket. I went downstairs to the large dining hall, man was this place packed…

**I don't know if I should continue. Review if you like. 6 reviews = Updates. Share anything you'd like to happen Thanks =)**


	2. Darling, what is going on?

**Is anyone else excited for the new Degrassi tomorrow but pissed that we have to wait until February?**

**Anyways here's chapter 2**

* * *

The dining hall was immensely big. There was a long Tibetan rug in front of the long table containing all of the cuisine where people can serve themselves. Long pillars filled each of the four corners of the huge hall with floral carving designs, and the school flags hanging sideways on each one of them.

With two Vast arch like windows setting on each wall , with a scenery right through of the middle of the school campus, where you can see the school campus white fountain, and the green nature setting around. The walls were painted a soft golden color to complement the various fine teak wood round tables and the outdoor scenery. The tables had Fine white handkerchiefs and wine glasses set there.

I made my way over to the cuisine table following the other students in line, where chefs were placing more food on. I grabbed one if the tinted glass plates and began serving myself. I put almost anything and everything on my plate.

"Aren't you hungry "said an unfamiliar voice. I turned to the source of the sound and was looking at some kid with some headphones on. He was a fair boy, and very slim, about my height. His hair was short and slightly covered with a black beanie. He had a white t-shirt that was a little too big on him and a long-sleeved red shirt under and baggy jeans.

"Just a little" I replied to him. I looked down at his plate to see he had just as much food as me. I had never seen this kid around; I figured he was a new comer too. Not all the new students were going to be girls. I looked around the room to find an open table to sit at. I invited him to eat with me and we sat down.

I immediately started digging in and so did he. Then began making small talk, so there wouldn't be an awkward silence. "So, what school did you transfer from?" I asked him.

"Vander belt prep. It's about 30 miles away from here." Vander belt? That was basically our '_rival school' _since last year when we beat their high test scores, earning a trophy for school of the year.

"What made you leave? I mean it's no different from here." I asked shoving a mouthful of food into my mouth.

He swallowed and began to speak "My mom transferred me here. She was afraid I would get hurt…..kids at that school are cruel…but I'm used to it. It was bound to happen" He looked down when he finished talking and stuck his fork into his food. I raised my eyebrow up in confusion. This kid seemed honest and cool. Not like some other assholes at this school. Then I realized I didn't even get his name.

I opened my mouth about to speak. "Torres, Adam Torres" He introduced himself, like he already knew what I was about to ask. "I'm Eli. Eli Goldsworthy" I said while nodding my head.

"Nice meeting you. It's cool to know that there are still normal people on the face of this earth" I laughed when he said that. I nodded in agreement, my mouth too full to talk. We finished our meals, and by the time I was done, I felt like I was about to explode.

We both got up, and made our way out of the dining hall. As we walked through the doors, the loud sound of chattering quickly fainted, into the background. I could hear the loud booming music from Adams headphones, and I recognized what he was listening to.

"You're into Escape the Fate?" I asked a little surprised.

"Yea they are badass. Their bass player and drummer is sick!" I nodded in agreement and smirked at his over excitement. But I don't blame him. They are awesome.

We walked and talked about random stuff, since this kid was easy to talk to, and I had a few things in common with him.

"Dude, my stuff is in the office. They told me to go back in an hour since they messed up my papers. They assigned me to the girl dormitories, so they had to fix it."

"I'll come with. I have nothing better to do, and I can lead you to your dorm" I said to him. He nodded and we went to the office. Once he got his room number and key he collected his belongings and we left the office. "Room 302…what floor is that in?" He asked looking up from his paper.

_302…_I thought to myself. "That's the second floor….Hi, I'm your new roommate. What's your name?" I joked. He shook his head laughing and I lead the way. Maybe my year wasn't going to be so bad. Now that I at least have a decent friend.

''''''''''''''''''''''

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Time to wake up sleeping beauty. I heard Adam say. I slowly opened my eyes that were sealed with eye boogers. I rubbed them and slapped the alarm that was still annoyingly going off. I let my body rest back down on the bed. I looked at the time. 6:30.

"Dude what time did you wake up? Class doesn't start until eight" I asked, still a little drowsy from waking up.

"I've been up since 5. I wanted to get ready before you woke up, so we don't get in each other's way. Unless you're into guys, and want to see my package" He joked.

"Ha-ha very funny." I shot up and threw the covers off of my body, instantly feeling cold air hit my upper naked body. "Just so you know there will be girls coming in and out of this room as if it were a nail salon" I winked. Letting him know I don't go that way. I grabbed my towel and headed towards the bathroom.

After I showered, I got dressed, in my predictable clothes, black skinny's, converse and a grey shirt with a black vest, and was out with Adam. We went down to the dining hall where they were serving breakfast.

Adam and I sat down eating, and pointing out the hot girls, butter faces, and the ones we would never lay eyes on. It was actually pretty funny.

I noticed that cute girl from the day before…_Clare _with her tanned friend again. I looked at her until she made eye contact with me and I waved her to come over. She whispered something to her friend and they both began to approach my table. Adam looked at me then looks toward the direction I was looking.

"_Saint_-Clare Edwards?" I looked away from her to look at Adam from his comment "Saint? And you know her?" I asked a little taken back. He didn't have time to answer, when Clare got closer.

"Can we join?" She asked in her sweet innocent voice. I smirked and nodded my head, gesturing her to confirm my approval. She confidently sat down, her friend doing the same and took a bite out of her toast. She glanced at Adam and smiled at him.

"Adam! I haven't seen you in ages! It's been a long time." They know each other? Not that I was jealous, but I couldn't help but to feel a small bit of anger to know they knew each other.

"I know. How've you been? The last time I saw you, you were accepting an award for winning the National Algebra competition." I laughed on the inside a little.

"Someone's a nerd" I joked. She quickly snapped her head towards me, with her right eyebrow lifted. "Is there a problem with that? Because I have you know, I very much enjoy being a _nerd_. So what's your excuse in getting into this school?" She defended with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"What makes you think I'm _not _smart?" I lifted my head testing her. I loved how she just assumed I wasn't intellectual. It's so cute how she's so certain of herself.

"Well, I _figured_ since you used the term nerd. You couldn't possibly apply it to yourself. Could you?" She replied quickly. With more attitude and testing me as well. I smirked at her and searched her blue eyes.

"Well, if I wasn't a geek, and needed help from one, would you be willing to come to my dorm and _study_ with me?" I flirted. I need to start somewhere if I'm gonna get this girl to sleep with me.

A look of surprise slapped her face and she looked at me wrong but I could see a light blush growing on her cheeks. Adam shoved me lightly, and widened his eyes, hinting me to stop. Did he like her? Was he jealous? Wait, why am I thinking this?

"Ummm...So Adam, how's Drew?" Her tanned friend spoke, for the first time while we were sitting here. She tried changing the silence that I seemed to cause. "He's fine. He can't start this week. So he'll be joining us next week."

A huge grin was revealed on her face after Adam spoke. I rolled my eyes. Clare stood up from her chair and fixed her skirt patting it down. I couldn't help but look at her scrumptious body. She had on a jean skirt not too long and not too short, with a blouse that was big from her breast up and tight around her waist. How could something so innocent make her look not so innocent.?

"Class is about to begin" she said looking at Adam, smiling. "See you around…Adam" Her tone of voice changed while she switched her glance looking at me when she said Adam. I had gotten under her skin already.

"I'm Eli…see you around too Clare" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and walked off. I watched her leave with her friend, whose name I still didn't know. And not long after Adam and I did too.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The first three periods were utterly boring. No classes with Adam until 6th period. At least I managed to get some girls number. her name's Bianca. I was told from some senior dude named Owen that she has a big mouth, and she knows how to use it.

Yea, I'm guessing you know I was only going to call her for a nice oral conversation with her, if you know what I mean. I walked upstairs to my next class that I know I was going to hate. _Statistics._ I knew my stuff in that class, but I hated the subject.

It was finally 6th period after the dreadful two and a half hours of periods 4 and 5. I walked into Ms. Dawes room. Yea the teacher who was said to be a bitch, and a potential hard grader. I grabbed a seat, and not too long after the other seats in the class were being filled. "Sup man" It was Adam. He took the seat next to me and bumped my first.

"So, you like Clare?" Adam randomly asked . I looked at him in confusion. But shrugged my shoulders after a small moment of silence "She's cute. She has a pending reservation in my bed" Adam laughed.

"Never gonna happen. Man she's Saint Clare. The goody two shoes, Religious fanatic virgin. Trust me I've tried." _What the hell_? I thought to myself.

"_You've_ tried?" I asked a bit pissed off.

"Yes, and It was not worth it. She is incredibly nice and helpful, but when it comes to boys, she plays hard to get, and she is too independent for any guys like us." I pinned my eyebrows together, suddenly a little more interested than before and a bit offended at that too.

"But don't worry man, she's not off limits. I'm not interested in her anymore. I'm just warning you." I felt a little relieved that he was cool about me wanting her. But I didn't care if she was difficult or any of that other shit. Im crazily attracted to virgins, and I loved me a nice challenge.

I felt a movement behind me, knowing someone took a seat right behind. I turn to look and see the it was the one and only Clare Edwards. Once she noticed me she rolled her pretty blue eyes and let out a sigh "Great…this is gonna be fun" She commented sarcastically. She took out her binder and a purple pen, and flipped her curly shirt hair back, ignoring my gaze. I know she was still pretty annoyed from the conversation that took place earlier.

I shook my head, in satisfaction and turned around. Ms. Dawes got up from her desk grabbing her coffee mug with her and standing in front of the class waiting for everyone to settle down. Once it was quiet, she took a sip of her coffee and began. "Welcome, old and new faces." She said smiling and her glasses lifting when she did this.

"I expect nothing but effort and excellence from this class, since you are my highest level class." She looked around, from student to student, then turned around and continued speaking.

"I'm already bored" I whispered still looking forward but slightly slanting my body towards Adam so he can hear me.

"Shhhhh, this _nerd_ is trying to listen asshole" The voice came from behind, it was Clare. I rolled my eyes, annoyed from her remark.

"Well then if your _sooooooo _smart how about you open your damn ears" I snapped back at her, wanting to aggravate her and get her to shut up.

"Well if you were smart you would know that it is humanely impossible to have to open my ears just to hear" I turned around looking at her as she kept talking. "But it is possible for you to shut the hell up so I can listen to what she has to say"

_The nerve of this damn Saint_ I thought to myself. Then I said."Well I don't care what the hell she has to say or if you want to-"

"Mr. Goldsworthy annnddd…" I turned around to look at Ms. Dawes who was looking down on a paper searching for Clare's Name then looked back up. "Ms. Edwards...is there a problem?"

"No Ma'am" I dully replied.

"Good, then I don't think you two mind being partners for the year" She smiled, knowing very well that we would fucking mind. Its official. She is a bitch.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The week went by and it was already the weekend. I know I was being a major asshole with Clare. But it was fun. Watching her cute little face scrunch up when she got annoyed, and I loved how she would want to have the last word when we would have our stupid little arguments. She always rolled her big blue eyes when I would somehow manage to flirt with her in a conversation.

She managed to get me angry at times too, which is why sometimes I couldn't stand her. Yesterday we were in the library and she tested my patience with her ways of teasing me. We were talking, well ok we were arguing like always and she got incredibly close to my face whispering and she backed away, and threw a book at me, after I said something which I found incredibly vulgar but hilarious because of her reactions. She's not your typical Saint, of what Adam made her out to be.

She was incredibly opinionated, and had a not so civil vocabulary at times. She was a tad bit rebellious when it came to authority. The librarian told us to shush and Clare got smart with her and raised her voice on purpose getting us kicked out.

The only 'holy' thing about her was her abstinence ring. She didn't even have to tell me because I've seen that on someone before. It was oddly familiar until I figured out what it was. Memories came flying back in my head, and I kind of stormed off on her.

But I needed a release from the first week of school. Adam and I have different minds, but great minds that think alike. So Adam and I were planning on some _Urban Adventures_ this weekend…..

* * *

**I feel like this chapter failed. Constructive criticism is welcome. what should I write about next? What could their urban adventures consist of? Your ideas are welcome as well - 6 reviews= Update!**


	3. City of Sin

**This Chapter will have a slight M scene, but I don't think you'll enjoy it..i DIDN'T EVEN ENJOY WRITING IT. But I've said too much. Don't worry, this**_** is**_** an **_**Eclare **_**FanFic! So don't complain!**

* * *

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz_

I woke up to an annoying buzzing sound next to me on my nightstand. I stuck my hand out onto the wooden surface next to me mindlessly searching for my phone.

_Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzz_

Dammit, that sound was getting annoying. I finally lay my hand on the vibrating object and pulled it away from my charger. I looked to see a missed call from restricted and a new text. I opened my eyes a little more until my eyes slowly faded from blur.

_**Wanna meet up? Im super bored, and need some company ;)**_

_**-Bianca **_

I though about it for a second. I glanced at my phone and looked at the time. This girl actually texts me at 2 a.m because she's horny? Ah well, I got nothing else better to do. I need to release somehow right?

_**Main corridor in 10**_

_**-Eli**_

I got up and slid some sneakers and put on a sweater. I stayed in my Basketball shorts, well because…they would slide off easily. I looked around the room to make sure I wasn't missing anything.

I search my sweater pockets to feel them empty.

"Keys" I muttered to myself. I went into my nightstand drawer and grabbed them. I turned off the light and slowly unlocked and creaked open the door, not wanting to wake Adam. Once I was successfully out of the room, I locked it behind me and was on my way. Once I reached the main corridor, I spotted Bianca leaning against the wail, looking at her nails bored.

I slowly approached her, until she finally looked up and noticed me. Her hand reached up and cupped her hair pushing her puffy curls. A grin spread across Bianca's chubby face and she inched near my face, I turned my head so she wouldn't kiss my lips. I don't like kissing if it's a onetime thing, especially her mouth. She lightly kissed my cheek and she stared at me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me to a nearby closet where towels, toilet paper, and soap were stored. Before we entered, I pulled her back. I needed to set some of my very own _'guidelines'_ with her.

"I'm only doing this, _If_ you promise to never speak of this again. We go back to being complete strangers after we're done here" She giggles and slid her small hand down my left cheek with her palm looking at me seductively.

"Sweetie I know the drill, don't worry…no strings attached" That was my cue. She dragged me into the closet and pushed me against the wall. I avoided her lips to come against mine, so she kissed my neck roughly and made her way down, kissing and biting my torso. She dipped lower kissing my noticeable erection through my shorts lightly.

I bit my lip, just wanting to grab her fucking hair and slam her mouth on me already. She slowly dragged my shorts down, taking her time. Once my shorts were at my ankles, I instantly felt her hand wrap around my dick, and start to slowly pump it. I clenched my fists at the slight pleasure. After a few slow pumps, her big warm mouth sucked on me, and she bobbed her head up and down, her hand following the movements of her mouth.

She went on for a while like this, I had moved my hand and grabbed her by her hair to lead her, and pump her harder on me. I was starting to feel close, and grabbed her head tighter and pushed her down making her go faster. I earned a small gag from her, but I was too fogged in my mind to really care. I finally released in her mouth, without warning her.

I took in a deep breath and opened my eyes. I looked down to see Bianca grabbing a towel and cleaning her lips, which had my white semen splattered and dripping down her chin. I pulled up my shorts, and just winked at her.

We both walked out of the closet and turned our separate ways without a word being spoken.

''''''''''''''''

Saturday morning Adam and I went downstairs, got some breakfast and made our way through the main corridor that was right near the _'Chill Spot'_. This was yet another huge room in this enormous school; where the students can come down and relax and hang out. It was also open to visitors on holidays and visiting hours that were once a week, and sometimes special events were held here too.

The walls were painted a soft light grey color, with off white boarders. There were at least 6 softie sectional sofas, of deep red color added with white pillows to give it a homey touch. The middle of the room was open space, and the floor was insulated with a golden color like rug, and was incredibly soft that you could fall asleep on the floor. A chandelier hung on the ceiling, with dim lighting; A large 150 inch Plasma screen T.V was plastered on the wall, in a viewable location for everyone.

There were some students in their pajamas sitting on the couch and floor laughing and talking. A few lay on the few beanbag chairs talking reading a book or messing with their Ipads, Itouches, and laptops. You know how this high-class school is. Adam sat on one of the empty couches, and I followed his lead throwing myself on the couch staring at the television, where they were playing music videos.

"So where were you last night? Don't think I didn't notice my roommate sneak out around 2 in the morning" he asked with a grin on his face. I laughed.

"Let's just say Bianca invited me out for a late night snack, and she really enjoyed her _big_ meal" I responded suggestively. Adam lifted his right eyebrow and formed and 'O' with his mouth understanding my comment.

I continued to stare up at the television, kind of entertained by the music video still displayed on the screen. I turned towards Adam to see him into his cell phone texting away. I looked around the room, getting bored with the scene.

"So you wanna explore the school and go on an urban adventure?"

"Haven't you had enough adventures last night?" Adam scoffed jokingly. I rolled my eyes amused.

"No, I've gotten better. It wasn't really anything special anyways." After a few more minutes of small talk with Adam we were roaming around the massive school. We had come across a part of the school, where there was tape blocking out a certain hallway. It had been a dead end for years now. There were rumors about this mysterious part of the school. From someone being murdered, to Michael Jackson living down there to 'fulfill' his death, and even rumors that it was possessed or something.

I didn't believe any of them, nor did Adam when I told him about them.

"Dude, what if we find gold!" Adam squealed. Which I found a bit odd, because I thought only girls squealed in excitement.

"Easy there grass hopper" I said while ripping the over layered amount of duct tape and caution tape. "Whatever is down here, I'm sure is interesting. But gold?" _I doubt there would be any. This is one of the richest schools. Why would it matter to keep gold hidden?_

Adam and I ripped off a certain shape of tape, near the floor so that we would be able to replace it and crawl through so that no one would notice we're trespassing. We made it to the other side. It was just the hallway much more extended. Adam spotted something at the end of the hallway so we decided to see what it was. The closer we got, the more light faded. I pulled out my phone to shine some light.

I could tell the place was dusty from the excess amount of dust seen floating when I flashed my phone everywhere. We reached the mysterious end of the hall, and noticed a small frame door. Adam twisted the knob, and then shook it when it wouldn't open.

"Maybe it's stuck" I suggested. I stepped back a little, and lifted my left leg up, then pushing force into my leg and kicking the door with the bottom of my foot. To our surprise the door opened.

The room was incredible. It was incredibly spacious. There was only one window which sat in the middle of the ceiling, allowing only the view of the sky. There was an old dusty fireplace, the only one I've ever seen in this school, and old fancy dusty chairs stacked on one another. To one corner there were shattered glass pieces on the floor, and a fake replica of the Mona Lisa on the wall. To another corner there was a coffin, closed and had something engraved on the top of it. I was amazed. The room seemed so mysterious and symbolic.

Adam on the other hand was a tad bit freaked when he saw the coffin. I was pretty chill, and I patted him on the back, to let him know it was ok. The room fell silent for a moment. I took in this whole scene. I loved things that were different. It was amazing.

"Ahh!"

"What the hell Adam" I called out jumping, resting my hand over where my heart was. He scared the crap out of me.

"Sorry…uh…my uh phone went off and startled me a bit" He said, nervously taking out his phone.

"A bit?" I raised my eyebrow as I spoke.

"Well let's get out of here, this place is giving me the creeps" He said, while we walked back out of the new found room. I slammed the door shut, and walked back down the dark hallway, towards the light. We crawled back through and covered up the new entrance hole we made.

"We could totally turn that place inside out, and make it our own. You know, a place to getaway" I smiled, eyes wide looking at Adam.

"Sure, that'd be cool, we could bring a special girl there too" He said kind of shyly…_a special girl_? I thought to myself…

"Clare texted me while we were back there, and I kind of agreed to meet up with her." That's when I knew he still had a thing for Clare. But why am I getting angry? She's not my possession, I don't own her, and she's not mine…_yet_. Ok maybe I was a tad bit bothered about this. I just stood quiet as we walked back through the familiar parts of the school. I didn't want to come off as jealous to him.

Once we got back to our room, I threw myself on my bed. I felt my back ache but also it felt good that I was resting my body.

"Do you want to come with?" He asked spraying on some cologne. I pinned my eyebrows together at his question. Why would he want me to intrude while he spends time with Clare?

"Someone would need to keep Clare Company. I don't want to make her feel like a third wheel" He continued.

_So there would be a third person with them? Ohhhhh Adam is looking forward to seeing someone _else_. I'm so stupid, thinking Adam would be an ass like that to me._

But how could I say no. Rejecting spending time with Clare would be an insult to mankind. She was my entertainment. I loved bothering her, even though I know she hated my guts at this point.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were hanging out in the 'Chill spot' (which I refer to it as the lobby now.) We sat on the red couches. Clare was sitting with her legs up and crossed sitting next to her friend, and Adams new interest…Fiona Coyne. I sat against the end of the sofa my legs stretched out. I had my sketch book, sketching out the room from earlier today. When I would take breaks from drawing; I would constantly poke Clare with my feet through my socks, and annoy her.

"Eli, if you don't stop I'll break your damn Sasquatch foot!" She exclaimed. It was so cute how she frowned, in annoyance. Her blue eyes filled with fiery rage.

"Oooooo Saint Clare is into hardcore rough shit?" I teased. I shot up from my position and moved my feet towards the edge of the couch placing them on the floor once she punched me hard on my lap; I only jumped up in reflex because I thought she was about to sock my balls.

"If you wanted to get that close to my goods, you could have at least taken me out to dinner first" I continued to tease, loving her reactions, squinting her eyes glaring at me. Then she immediately pushed me hard off of the sofa, making me fall on my side.

She rolled her eyes "Uhg, do you always have to be so annoyingly perver-"She didn't get to finish as I pulled her down onto the floor along with me, falling on her ass. She flipped the hair that fell on her face back.

"I can't believe I have to deal with this all year." I smirked, when she said this;amused that I can agitate her so easily.

Clare reached down, and picked up my sketch book, that fell when I fell. I stretched my arms over to try and grab it from her but she blocked my hand away and turned away.

"Wow…this is…incredible. I didn't know you had such imagination and talent" My arm dropped, and I froze and stared at the back of her head; over her shoulders at my drawing she was analyzing. I looked up to see Adam with a similar expression on his face as me. His eyes were wide and his Jaw was faintly open; Shocked that what was coming out of her mouth was nothing insulting, nor crude being directed at me. Instead Clare Edwards was…complimenting me. For some reason my heart felt a little warm at her tenderness for the first time. It was an odd feeling for me.

"_Thanks_?" was all I could speak.

She turned around to face my direction, but still looking at my drawing. I lifted my eyebrow in fascination. She was actually appealed at my sketch. "You..really like it?"

She looked up from the book, and looked at me. "O-Of course. I haven't seen art so captured in creativity. The scene is so…Eerie and real. I feel absorbed right into it, like I'm there." I stared at her. Captivated at her response and interpretation of my work.

"It's actually a real place" _What the hell? Did I just tell her mine and Adams secret place was real?_ I don't know what made me tell her that.

"Really?" She tilted her head to the side, in confusion. Her light curls dropping aside as well.

I nodded my head, softly taking my drawing from her hands. "I can show you…if you won't beat me up…" I smirked at her looking in her eyes, feeling a sudden tension with her.

She giggled softly."That'd be…really, really cool if you did." Her lips pursed "And I'll _try_ not to kick your ass"

The smirk on my face grew wider. It felt different, to have this kind of interaction and conversation with Clare. Not in a bad different way. It was a different side of her.

And I sincerely liked it.

* * *

**I know that transition and chapter was a bit slow, but I needed to slowly rise to the good parts. It wouldn't be as good. There wasn't enough Eclare here, but I promise the next chapter will be mostly about them.**

**Any Ideas or Suggestions?**

**6 reviews = UPDATE**


	4. Lost In Darkness

**Babycakeslovr123 Happy late birthday! This is just for you, and I made it extra long since it's your birthday. **

**Amazingxlivexlovexlaughx3 – How did you know I was planning a dance? Lol. =P But that's not until later on.**

**Do you guys really want me to bring Declan back? But what role will he have in this story? Because I'm planning a nice K.C Guthrie return =)**

**Anyways On with the Show!**

* * *

I don't know what it was about Clare that made me want to show her the place we found. She seemed so interested in it when she saw my illustration of it. She was so sincere about it, and I liked it. Maybe we could actually have something in common, besides hating each other.

I lead Clare to our new setting, walking up the spiral stairs, and turned into the abandoned hallway that was blocked. We reached the end where the tape was displayed blocking it off.

I bent over to uncover the spot that Adam and I covered which was our entry "Um…what is this?" Clare asked slowly. I stopped what I was doing and turned back to look at her lifting my eyebrow. She stared back at me curiously with her arms crossed. I didn't say a word, wanting to keep her wondering.

Once the mini little entrance was revealed I crawled through before her. Once I made it to the other side, I got up and brushed off my body. I kneeled down, to peek through the other side where Clare was still standing. She kneeled down too, looking at me confused.

"Are you serious?"

"Are you afraid of getting down and dirty Edwards?" She glared at me before she lightly shoved me. I stuck out my hand to her

"Come on….I don't bite" She looked at me for a second then sat down and grabbed my hand. I stood up unblocking the way, and pulled her in and she slid through. I helped her up and she dusted herself.

I made sure she was ready to continue, and I slowly began walking towards the end of the hall. Once it started slowly dimming, I felt hands suddenly grab onto my shirt near my lower back. I look to see it was Clare; I smirked. "Scared of the dark?" I teased.

She shook her head and sighed, removing her hands from me. I grasped her hands and placed them back; for some reason I wanted her to keep holding me, and stay close. When we got to the door I grabbed the door knob and forcefully pushed myself against it. This time it opened much easier than before.

The light dimly shined through the semi-large window that rested on the ceiling. It looked the same as earlier before. I liked the vibe of this room, it felt comfortable. "Just like in your picture" Said Clare walking towards the middle of the room. I followed behind, not having moved so into the room when I was with Adam.

"This place really inspired my imagination and I just had to sketch it." I looked over, to see Clare continue to look around the room that appealed her so much. That's what made me realize why I kind of liked her. She appreciated the odd, un normal things, just like me, and she seemed deep. _In both ways _

Clare walked over towards the wall on the left; where there was a huge black sheet covering that whole wall. I didn't pay much attention to it earlier. Clare ran her hand over it before pulling it right off. Underneath it was a mirror to be revealed; that's incredibly odd, to have a huge mirror covering a whole wall like that. But it gave the room a much better presence. I was definitely gonna re-create another drawing of this.

"This was a Dance room?" Clare confusedly asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I dunno…I doubt it. There's a fire place in here and I think that'd make it highly dangerous." _Does she not have common sense?_

"The fire doesn't _have_ to be going while they dance smart ass" I laughed a little. It's adorable how she always has to defend herself at any little thing I say.

She breathed out, looking up at the ceiling "Eli, this scene is…spectacular, so eerie. There is so much damn mystery in here. I mean like…don't you feel the intense aura in here?" She spoke passionately, while moving her hands. I honestly found what she said incredibly profound; and that was hot. She has an interesting mind. And I felt like she connected to this room the way I did; only she can actually describe the feeling of this place. I completely underestimated her; thinking she was just a sort of stuck up smarty pants. But she showed more than that.

"So you feel it too" I over excitedly exclaimed. I looked at her; her eyes looked bluish grayish from the dim natural lighting, coming from the window that hung above us. My body suddenly felt tense.

"Mhhm" She replied nervously.

I felt spikes stabbing my arms and legs when she looked back at me with just as much sensation. Knowing I wasn't just talking about the room. Her beautiful skin complexion looked so desirable; I swallowed hard, inching slowly closer to her. I looked down at her scrumptious lips then back at her eyes; my hands began getting a little sweaty. I've wanted to kiss her since I saw her, and take her. But at this moment, I wanted to take her mouth and explore it gently and inhale her scent.

"Eli-Clare! You guys down there?" We both jumped, making the moment slightly awkward. Adams voice echoed, calling from down the hall. "Yea" I cleared my throat when it scratched and repeated again "Yea, we're down here" I called out.

We didn't hear a reply, but I heard footsteps, until two figures appeared at the door, which were Adam and Fiona. Fiona scrunched her eyebrows together "This is weird" I rolled my eyes.

"I know, I don't get why Eli likes it so much" Adam said reassuring Fiona's comment. I shook my head and the four of us made our way out. Once we had crawled through to the '_Bright side' _and covered out mini entrance we were back down walking through the large, fancy hallways of the school.

I looked at Clare who was next to me and staring forward as if she were spaced out ; "You know, you can really make that room something else, but not change it so much…you know to keep the feeling of it"

I smiled "Good Idea Edwards" It was the same thing I thought earlier.

"I don't get what's so special about that place. I mean there are plenty of other better looking rooms in this school "Said Fiona in her high pitch voice. Clare rolled her eyes; probably thinking the same thing as me; _shut up bitch!_

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the beginning of the week again, and I had gone through half of my classes already that day; receiving tons of homework. It was time for Lunch, and in this school, lunch is a whole hour. That was one of my many favorite advantages of this school.

Once I left my 6th period class with Adam and Clare, I told them I would meet up with them in the Dining hall. I wanted to drop all my stuff off in my dorm, so I don't have to carry it all around this whole hour. Plus it was also a nice walk to get there; it was long but worth it. It gave me time to think. On my way there I bumped into Bianca walking out from a corner with some guy. She smiled and winked at me, and I ignored. Typical her. Now I felt kind of disgusted, that I let her do that to me. Knowing her she probably had done that to a million other guys before me. _Note to self: NO MORE BLOW JOBS FROM BIANCA! _

As I finally arrived to my room, my cell phone vibrated. I dropped my bag on my bed and reached into my pocket to see I had two texts.

_**Don't be jealous. U looked yummy! I want another midnight encounter with you ;)**_

_**-Bianca**_

I rolled my eyes. Doesn't this bitch remember our little deal? I don't want anything to do with her after that night. I went to the options menu and deleted the message, then proceeded to read the next message.

_**Ur slow! Hurry ur ass up =P**_

_**-Clare**_

I smiled once I read who it was from. I know I sound sappy, but even just receiving a text from her electrified my body and made me dizzy…in a good way though. I picked up my sketch book, and my sketching pencil then proceeded to go back downstairs to the Dining Hall. I went to the table where they placed massive amounts of food, and served myself again. I looked around all the students walking by, until I spotted Adam, Clare, Fiona and Her tanned friend with some guy; whom I almost mistaken for as the wolf from twilight. I walked towards the round table and plotted myself on a chair next to Clare.

"Eli, this is Drew; My older brother." I nodded my head to greet him, and began to eat. After about half an hour, we were all just chillin' and laughing talking about god knows what. And I finally got Clare's tanned friends name..._Alli. _

"Eli?" I heard a deep voice call my name. I turned to the source of the sound to see my old friend from back home. What's he doing here?

"Fitz, what's up bro?" I said greeting him with a brotherly hug. I turned around and introduced him to my friends. I turned back to face him crossing my arms to talk to him.

"I didn't know you enrolled here" I said. I was a bit surprised, he isn't the brightest kid, nor well behaved. Fitz has a record, and can be an ass to girls, a lot. Worse than what I did to Bianca. But somewhere underneath his difficult layers, he's a good kid. He was there for me through it all last year with my emotional problems. And he always had my back.

"Me either" He joked. "My dad's business traveled here to negotiate some stuff, so he put me here." I forgot his dad is incredibly rich. So Fitz just about gets anywhere and anything because of his father's fortune. I nodded.

Fitz looked next to me at Clare; she smiled and he returned it. "Hello there beautiful, nice to meet you….." He stopped waiting for her to finish his sentence. I pinned my eyebrows together.

She extended her arm and he grabbed and shook it "Clare; Clare Edwards" They finally let go and she turned back to continue talking with the others. Fitz looked back at me, and I lifted both my eyebrows a little angry. He put his hand up in defense smiling."She your girl?" He asked. Why would he think that? He knows I don't _date_ anymore.

"Na, but I like her. She's Just another _encounter" _I whispered. I kind of lied; didn't want to tell him anything was serious, because it wasn't but I felt something different with her.

Fitz nodded unconvinced "Just watch out bro…Don't want history to repeat itself" My heart ached after he said that. I know he didn't want me to go through last year's incident. "I know..thanks man."

Fitz said he had to be somewhere, so I did a little hand shake with him. "Tell your dad I said hi…and Please….stay out of trouble" I said playing around but being serious too. We both laughed and he left. I sat back down, to join back into the group.

I grabbed my sketching pencil that I brought with me and opened my sketchbook. I started adding the mirror into the same sketch of my favorite new place. After adding extra new things to the drawing I stopped, and looked at it. Satisfied with myself.

"Class is starts in 10. Don't you wanna go get your stuff?" Clare asked causing me to look up at her.

"I have Visual Arts class next." I said, implying I don't need my books, just my sketchbook and my presence. She nodded. After a few more minutes we were all leaving the dining hall and getting to our next classes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I left my Art class incredibly relaxed. When it comes to art nothing bothers me, because I drift away from cruel reality and can be myself through art. The teacher Mr. Pierre is really cool. He's funny when he tries to use words to '_relate_' to us and so we can understand him. But it doesn't go well with him. His room is really comfortable. Instead of desks he has bean bag chairs, and he uses the rest of the room to talk and walk around when we work on drawings. He likes when we stand up when we paint, which is fine with me. He has this big empty wall, and he wants each and every one us to paint anything meaningful on that wall by the end of the year; so he can have a collage of his _artiste_!

Since I had a free study hall period next I decided to take the long way to my room, which is crossing the bridge that gave the view of the campus lawn where that white fountain was. On this side was another other set of large rooms, where all of the performing arts studios were.

As I walked by I saw and heard the chorus singing, and in another room there were the actors who were doing weird things with their faces. Then I walked by the dance studios. In one of the rooms I saw Clare; wearing a pair of grey baggy sweats, and a light blue strap tank top, that revealed a minor amount of her stomach as she moved. She was dancing with a group of boys and girls. The music had a hip/hop Jazz techno beat to it.

Clare's arms raised then moved back down to her petite waist, and then she shifted her hips side to side; I was pleased that she can move her body like that. She followed in unison with the others, her face very concentrated as she kneeled up and down quickly, and then twisted in a full circle, adding her own spice to it; as she sexily swayed her hips as she did this. She jumped up and when her feet touched the ground, her legs landed open. She moved her upper body to the side, while she flipped her head along with the other girls, while the guys stomped.

Some dark skinned guy got in front of her and they both did some weird move to make the dance look cooler. "Great work guys" The music suddenly stopped, and some lady was speaking clapping her hands; who I'm guessing is the instructor. "We'll pick this up tomorrow and add new moves."

Clare high-fived that guy and she walked over to her bag. She kneeled down and reached inside of it and grabbed a water bottle. She got up and popped open the nozzle with her mouth and chugged down huge amounts of water. Once she stopped, she noticed me, leaning against the door watching her. She smiled and put her water bottle away, and picked up her bag. Clare walked towards me, I checked her out up and down, loving the way she walked and how her hips moved from left to right when she did this; and the way her sexy small shoulders glistened with a light amount of sweat. I bit my lip lightly, having thoughts of how I'd have my way with her.

"Keep it in your pants Elijah" Clare said. Adrenaline rushed through me when she said my full name, and I felt myself warming. I started to feel slightly nervous when she stood right in front of me. What the hell is this girl doing to me?

"I'm trying, but having you in front of me makes it slightly impossible" She raised her eyebrow, and she blushed a little. I loved looking at her; even if she just finished a dance workout she still looks flawless to me. I hate to admit it to myself. But I have a tiny little crush on Miss Edwards here. My intentions of getting her into bed were still there, but I also liked her beyond just sex…which is scaring me in a way.

"Your boy hormones annoy me Goldsworthy" She said a little agitated, but teasingly. We walked out and she also had a free period; said she wanted to go to her room and shower to freshen up first. So we'd meet up later.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

**A month later**

School has been OK. I've mostly just enjoyed Art, and Clare's company. Nothing serious has happened yet, and we still annoy each other, but manage to have deep conversations. I've opened up to her about a few things in my life. I told her I've always been afraid of Freddy Cougar, and I barely ever tell anyone; but with Clare it sort of just naturally came out. I don't know.

Adam and I also have been having a brotherly bond; I watch out for him because he's an easy bully target. People pick on him because he's nice…well that's what I think because he hasn't harmed a Fly.

I was I my room, drawing and listening to music. Adam had the IPod speakers, so since we're into the same music we just blasted it. I was nodding my head while I drew a special chain. It was a long thin chain, with a small heart on it, which had the letter 'J' engraved in it. I drew it to have it slightly opened, since the real thing is a locket that opens; once I finished I signed it with my signature and stared at it blankly. Thinking of what was behind that little locket. I remembered I had brought it with me this year.

I get up and open my walk in closet. Yes a walk in closet for Adam and I. The amazements of this school. Any who, I bend down, and look inside my bag into the pocket where I remembered I placed it when I left home. _Nothing_. Maybe I forgot where I placed it. So I quickly searched the other pocket. _No luck_. I emptied out my whole bag, making sure each pocket in that bag was clean. I began to panic. _No, this can't be. I can't lose that._

I rummaged through the rest of my belongings creating a mess. "I can't fucking find it!" I said incredibly angry while throwing something across the room, seeing Adam dodge the item while he walked out of the bathroom.

"Eli, what's wrong?" He said a little worried. "What's wrong? What's fucking wrong? I lost it! I fucking lost it! And now she's gonna hate me more than ever!" I yelled. I felt like crying, feeling tears well up in the corners of my eyes. I wanted to punch something so much. My heart was racing, I felt like I was just going to drop dead.

"Eli, relax and-"

"Don't tell me to relax!" I exclaimed enraged and impatient. "I have to find it Adam! Did you take it?" I said breathing hard.

Adam backed away "No, I don't even know what you're talking about" he said very quickly. I backed away, not wanting to scare him more, and jumped over the bed back towards the closet, frantically throwing everything in there.

_SLAM!_

I looked back to see Adam had left. I probably scared him. I didn't mean to but I couldn't take this. I couldn't risk completely losing her forever! I ran around the whole room, messing it up, flinging anything and everything around. Pissed off, and terrified. It's _my_ fault.

I heard the door open and look up to see Adam at the door standing with Clare. This idiot went to go get her. I ignored her and kept tossing things. She kneeled next to me grabbing onto my arm.

"Eli…Eli you have to calm down" She said worriedly. I started hyperventilating

"I can't….. calm…. down! I can't believe this!" I said dropping the next item I would have thrown and moved my hand into my hair pulling it. She stared at me wide eyed, with a look of pity on her face. She placed both of her hands on my shoulders tightly

"Eli look at me…look at me!" I finally looked up at her. "It's ok…just please calm down" I nodded, not able to say anything. Once I settled down; she looked down and grabbed my hand. I looked at her once I felt her warm small hands tighten around my hand. Making me shudder at the touch of her skin.

"Do you want to talk about it while we clean up?" I nodded and we got up.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were almost done cleaning the room. It took about an hour to pick up the mess I created. Adam stayed to help out too, wanting to make sure I would be okay. I hadn't spoke much about what was going on. But I was slowly opening up.

"So, your Ex-girlfriend…Julia died? I cringed at the name, when Clare said it but I nodded. "And what you were looking for was her chain?" I nodded again.

"But it wasn't just any chain, it was her favorite and she gave it to me." I said sitting on the bed, not looking at her nor Adam who was still in the room. Clare sat across from me on Adams bed. I looked into her blue eyes, I know she felt sympathy for me, I could see it from the gleam of her beautiful eyes. I didn't want her to see me the way she did. Adams hand met my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"Eli…he blames himself for the death of J-…..her." He said looking at Clare, getting me to continue to open up to her. Adam knew about Julia, because I told him about it onetime, when he noticed the chain around my neck.

"She…she'd cheated on me…with…my cousin."

_Memory_

**Babe, why aren't u answering my calls?**

**-Eli**

_I texted Julia. She hasn't spoken to me since two nights ago. When she took my virginity. Maybe something happened. I hope she wasn't uncomfortable._

_It was freezing today. It was getting dark, and I was walking back home from Julia's. I went over there to see if she was home, and she was gone. My pace quickened when it started getting colder, since I was only in a sweater. Once I got in front of my house I noticed Aarons red Mercedes in the drive way. He's my cousin. I was closest to him out of anyone else outside of the family besides my mom and dad. He usually visited on the weekends, so what was he doing here on a Thursday night?_

_I got to the front door and searched for my keys in my pockets. "Dammit" I left my keys. So I searched the side if the door for the spare key. Once I found it I noticed something red sticking out from the bushes. I went over and moved the green leaves out of the way. _Julia's Bike?

_I heard a faint laugh come from the red Mercedes. Then I noticed it moving a little bit. I couldn't see inside of it because the windows were tinted. I heard more giggles, and began to get suspicious. I looked at the red bike one more time before I walked over to the car. I wanted to walk away afraid of what I might discover. But something told me not to go. I leaned against the window, with my hand cupped on both sides of my face to hide out the light from the outside, so I can see in the car._

_I backed away, angry. Without thinking twice I banged on the car and opened the door. To my surprise it was unlocked. Smoke, which smelled like marijuana immediately drifted out of the car. I saw Julia's head pop out and her face fell once she saw me. She grabbed her shirt and got out putting it back on quickly and nervously._

"_Jules, baby whaaaasssaaa matter?" Aarons voice sounded high; and he jumped out of the car grabbing Julia's waist, she pushed him back rejecting him, while looking at me._

"_Julia…." I said infuriated "What the fuck is this?" I started trembling, not wanting to hear her answer._

"_I…I was just-"I was boiling with rage at this point. "Don't lie to me. Why?" I asked, knowing very well she would have tried to come up with a lie._

"_After we had sex…I went to see your cousin…and I sort of liked him for a while…and we…did it…" I squeezed my eyes shut at the last part. _She used me?_ I sort of just lost it. I went straight to Aaron and my fist collided with his he was on the floor I gave him a deserving kick, and turned to Julia. _

"_After everything this is how you want to repay me? I fucking love you Julia! I love you, but we're done. You're disgusting, and you disgust me."_

"_Baby…please you don't have to do th-"She pleaded_

"_Well I am. You deserve nothing but misery Julia. Fucking whore!" I shot my arm out with my finger pointing to the street._

"_Leave! I better not see you ever again. Don't call, text, don't anything. I want nothing to do with you!" I didn't mean what I said. I was just heartbroken, and I didn't know what else to do. Julia busted into tears and she took off running across the street._

_Aaron shot up, stumbling a little yelling "Don't forget your bik-" _

_Blood splattered everywhere. Her body flung right under the car, as the car tried to break, it swerved making a screeching sound; crashing into another car that was parked. My body collapsed and I fell on my knees disturbed at what just fell upon my eyes. The alarms of the cars were going off loud from the crash, and it started pouring rain. Freezing rain. But I didn't care. The love of my life died right in front of me._

_End of Memory_

My hands were shaking unsteadily as I finished telling her the story, and as I remembered the events as if I were reliving every second of it.

"All I remember after that were the...red and blue lights of police cars everywhere and the sight of an ambulance." I said my voice shaky, trying not to tear up.

"You don't have to say anymore Eli" Clare said in a soft tone. I took in a deep breath, and shook my head. "Now that I don't have her chain, she's probably thinking I forgot about her and she hates me even more"

"No! It's not your fault. I _know_ she still loves you, and she knows that you can never forget her Eli" Clare jumped over to sit next to me and she lifted her hand to my face, but not touching it, she hesitated to touch my cheek, and instead grabbed both of my hands with hers. I stared into her eyes tentatively as she continued speaking.

"You will always, always have Julia. You know why? Because she will always be _here_" When she said _'here'_, one of her hands lay in the middle of my chest, referring to my heart. My heart started beating quick, at her words, and her touch, and most of all her nurture and care for me. She was right. It wasn't my fault. I put my hand over hers that was still lying over my chest, and grasped it tightly, not wanting to let go.

"She's right Eli." Said Adam moving to sit across, where Clare was right before him. "She doesn't care about some chain; she cares about your happiness. And you deserve it" He finished.

They were both right, as much as I wanted to deny their words, and say it was my fault, it actually wasn't. It was an accident. And pure coincidence. I quickly looked back and forth at them.

"It's time for me to move on"

* * *

**Hope I didn't disappoint. But I wanted to get to the point, without rushing it. There are reasons why I include things in the story. What should happen next? Hint: The special place of theirs is gonna be an important setting **

**(I name my chapters after Escape the Fate Lyrics or songs except chapter 1)**

**6 Reviews = Update!**

**Suggestions/ Ideas are welcome!**


	5. Day of Wreckoning

**I'm having some fun writing this fic. And don't worry; there will be a few lemon scenes in this story, but not yet. Patience readers!**

* * *

The next few weeks, after I completely lost it in my room was fairly calm; I felt different. I really didn't want anyone to see me the way I reacted. Especially Clare. I haven't cracked down like that for over 3 months; which was the entire summer. I kept my mind off of Julia for that time period by doing what I do best…and I'm not too proud of it.

Anyways, I know that it sounds mean, but I'm glad I lost that damn chain, if not I would have still been dwelling over my past feeling guilt, anxiety, and stress. I know it's going to be hard for me to completely let go, and move on, but I will still have her in my memory. And Clare, Clare is amazing. She is slowly growing over me. I loved her arrogance, because she could still be so tender and loving all at the same time. And despite our casual bickering, she still cared for me.

"Hey sexy" That voice, disturbed my thoughts, while I was sitting on the couch in the lobby. It was Bianca. _Yet again. _I looked over next to me to see her plop herself on the empty spot next to me. Fitz, who was sitting on the other side of me, looked at me weird just as astonished as I was.

"Why have you been ignoring me lately? I've missed you so…so much" Her hand wandered over my lap moving up. I pushed her hand away, squinting my eyes, giving her a nasty hateful glare.

"I thought we agreed that there would be no strings attached" I exasperated, looking around the room to make sure no one was staring.

Clare suddenly walked in the lobby. I reacted quickly and rapidly shifted a few inches away from her, forcing Fitz to push over too. Bianca's smile dropped from her face, and she pursed her lips looking up and down at me.

"Oh, I see…girlfriend doesn't know about our little hook up?"She whispered. That's when she pissed me off. I turn to look at her once again "No she's not my girlfriend. Look how about you stay away, because I'm not interested in your promiscuous acts anymore" She glared at me.

"Whatever emo-boy, I don't need this." She got up and walked away. I look over at Fitz, and he looked back at me confusedly. I turn back to see Bianca greet Clare with a huge smile on her face, and I know she did this to get under my skin…but it didn't so much.

Clare walked over towards me, and joined me on the couch. Clare looked at me funny "You look upset, was she bothering you?" I shook my head "Don't worry about it "I said trying to act calm. Clare left it at that and shrugged her shoulders. But the look on her face suddenly froze and she tensed up a bit, once she faced forward. I arched my eyebrow at her sudden change of face expression.

"Clare?" I said moving my hand in front of her face. She looked at me her lips slightly parted then returned facing forward. I look to see what had caught her eye and made her change. I only saw some boy, with light brown, short hair. It was straight and it fell right above his eyebrows. He was tall, and seemed like an athletic kid. But I didn't get it…_was Clare drooling over him or something_? I doubt it by her awkward presence. That kid looked over our direction, and began walking over.

Clare shot up from her spot "I should go now" She said quickly, but before she knew it she had bumped into the kid. "Clare…can we talk?" He asked in a deep husky voice. She didn't even look at him. I couldn't help but feel something was wrong, and she didn't like him around."K.C not here…" and she took off from the lobby.

I looked at that K.C kid suspiciously as he followed behind her. I was about to get up and follow them as well, but Fitz put his hand on my shoulder to stop me. "Let her handle it, I don't want you looking for trouble." I wanted desperately to just go and see what was going on, and make sure she was okay. I sighed, trying to forget.

"So…that girl with the mini skirt you were talking to…she another encounter you haven't told me about?" Fitz asked. I haven't let him in on some info lately.

"Yea…it was at the beginning of the year. First week of school actually. She wanted to give me a blow job, and me being me accepted it without thinking. I told her that after we did what we did, we would act like nothing happened and she agreed. But she isn't coming through with our little agreement. Bitch has loose lips and I regret it." Fitz nodded slowly, taking in all this information.

"So let me get this straight if I'm right…You hooked up with mini skirt girl-she's pissed because now your rejecting her- because now you wanna sleep with Clare?" He somewhat asked and stated. And I slowly nodded. He wasn't completely right, because I didn't only want to sleep with her. But I wasn't ready to add in those details. Only Adam knows how I really feel about Clare. Fitz is like a brother to me, but he would get all protective over a girl because of last year with Julia.

"There are always strings attached when you hook up with a girl" Fitz warned

"I know, but I think I officially got her off my back." Fitz shook his head, and he patted my back.

"Just watch out Bro, she seems like trouble"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Bianca hasn't bothered me for days since I basically told her to fuck off. So I didn't have to worry about her anymore.

I was walking out of Mr. Pierre's class, satisfied from another art fulfilled period. I wanted to walk by the performing Arts studios again, to catch Clare before she left so that I can talk to her. I hadn't spoken to her since yesterday when she ran off from the lobby. And maybe catch a glimpse of her sexy dance moves again. I was in the hall of the studios, which was pretty loud from all the music and loud voices.

I walked to the dance studio where Clare was the last time, and there she was again. Wearing a Teal sports Bra top; that fit perfect enough to pick up every curve of her chest, revealing her beautiful petite upper body and her toned flat abdomen. The waistband from her black cargo sweats semi-fit at her waist, and her body swayed beautifully to the beat of the music. Her figure naturally flowed with the tune, and she looked at herself in the mirror that was ahead of her as she moved her arms and legs.

The music stopped, and the instructor gathered them into a circle and whispered to them. They all stood next to eachother, arms over shoulders, in a tight circle.

"_Muuuuuuse-Dance- Crew! _" They yelled altogether. After their little rant they separated, all smiles and high-fiving one another.

Clare, stood there smiling, and talking with a few of her dance associates, and she still hasn't noticed me at the door. I waved my hand up in the air back and forth until she finally spotted me. She smirked lightly, and rolled her eyes. She said good-bye to her friends, and went over to grab her bag and walked in my direction.

"Do I need to put a restraining order against you?" She teased.

I over exaggeratedly gasped and feigned hurt moving my hand to the middle of my chest. "You hate me _that_ much? I'm hurt"

Clare laughed and rolled her eyes "You're such a drama queen" I smirked and we began walking down the hall.

"Have you been to the '_dark side_' lately?" She asked referring to that weird abandoned room Adam and I discovered a month ago. I almost completely forgot about it.

"No, I almost forgot it even existed. But now that you brought it up, we're gonna go and see it again." I said smirking.

"We? Look how I'm dressed, and it's probably still the same" She stated, trying to get her way out of going. I made a little puppy dog face. She crossed her arms and shook her head, trying to hold back a smile. Since she didn't give in, I decided a better way for her to come along with me.

"Fine…hey can I see your phone? I left mine in my room, and I want to text Adam" She reached down into the side pocket of her bag. "Sure" She said while she took it out and handed it to me. I looked at the phone then back up at her, walking backwards smirking. "What?" She confusedly asked slowly walking towards me.

That's when I took off like lightning, sprinting my way down the hall, and swiftly turning the corner. I smiled when I heard her footsteps, chasing after me. "Eli you ass!". Clare was quick, because she was already right behind me, but she was no match for my speed. Before I knew it I had ran up the spiral stairs once again, and was met with the dead end; the tape still plastered blocking that certain hallway.

I stopped, and caught my breath, and slid her phone into my pocket. I heard footsteps getting closer, as she appeared in the hallway with me, and she still had her bag around her arm. Once she saw me she looked at me highly annoyed, inhaling and exhaling hard. "All of this…just to…come here?" She slowly said out of breath.

I uncovered the little entrance and gestured my hands for her to go first. She walked towards me and dropped her bag and crawled through, me following behind after her. Once we were in the room, it was still the same just like Clare said. But I loved it, the feeling of it. "I honestly want to fix this room up, so we can just hang here instead of that stupid lobby where everyone is always loud and obnoxious" Clare stated. "We can do it…together" I said teasing her.

"You're such a Perv Eli" She exclaimed, lightly smacking my arm. We both giggled.

Once the light laughter died down I looked at myself, and Clare stood adjacent to me and looked into it too. It was silent for a moment; I stared at myself and Clare and the rest of the room that reflected into the mirror.

"It's amazing how a room can reflect so much into your life" I said. Clare turned her head towards me. And I continued speaking what was in my mind. "The closed coffin…represent Julia's death and how I've mourned over it keeping it inside…And the broken glass all over the floor, is my broken soul, just lying there, needing to be picked up and fixed-The stacked chairs are just the overflowing feelings I'm trying to deny for someone, afraid….." I spoke lowly, and turned to look at Clare who was examining me as I spoke. I could feel my heart start to race, as she moved closer smiling, her body and skin glistened with just as much extravagance than before, giving me _goose bumps?_ And I continued.

"That painting, of the Mona Lisa…well, it's the only thing in here that's '_alive_', and it represents my artistic side, which is the times when I actually feel alive-along with that window above us…is a window telling me that there is hope for me...and light will always shine through…..The mirror…well when it was covered with the black sheet, I never noticed it until you came along to reveal it. The mirror reflected that you would be the one to help me…" I became nervous at this point, not being used to expressing myself with a girl like this. Not even Julia. It's crazy she can make me say things that would never come out of my head. I turn to look back into the mirror and Clare did the same analyzing the refection. It was at what I wanted.

"The mirror is telling me….what I want to see" I grabbed her hand, hinting that I liked her…I just expressed my liking towards her. I lightly pulled her to face me once again. I hesitantly pulled her closer to me, my hand never leaving hers. I stared intently into her eyes, and I glazed my eyes down to her lips that I wanted so badly. I pressed my forehead against hers, slowly inching closer to her, our noses brushed against each other, and she gasped at my contact when I released her hand and moved my hands around her bare waist tightly. "I need to kiss you" I whispered against her lips in a husky low voice. We both breathed heavily, and I was so close to her lips. As I was moving my lips closer to hers she pulled back leaving me breathless at the loss of her warmth and close proximity. My fist tightened and my other hand went to the back of my head, feeling stupid. She backed away roaming her hands around her pants.

"My phone…you have it" She said nervously. I went into my pocket and gave it to her. She smiled at me and looked down into her phone. Her face fell once she looked at the screen, and a hint of sadness appeared. She looked up at me. "We should get going" I sighed, a little upset that our moment was ruined.

We were finally back downstairs to the _normal_ parts of the school, and we walked through the main corridor near the lobby and stopped. "So Clare, when do you want to start our '_Extreme Makeover'_ in that room?"

"Actually now that you put so much meaning into that room, I kind of don't wanna change it"

"It doesn't matter, like you said the people in the lobby are obnoxious…and sometimes I need an escape from this overwhelming reality."

She smiled "We all do…" I smiled and looked down at my feet. I felt like such a loser around this girl. "So, we can get right to work on it this weekend" she said. I looked up at her and smirked like I always do.

"Clare-there you are" I turned to see K.C interrupting, coming towards us. Clare's face was suddenly filled with misery and annoyance when he appeared. "Why didn't you text back? And why are you walking around dressed like that?" He said. _kissing her on the cheek? _ "I was busy with Eli…" She replied coldly.

"_You're _Eli?" He asked. "Don't see anyone else around here" I joked. K.C Just nodded with his eyebrow raised. He put his hand on Clare's waist from behind and she moved it away uncomfortably, as if I didn't notice. "I'm K.C….Clare's _boyfriend" _Anger boiled inside of me once he released those last few words. I clenched my jaw on the inside wanting to bash this guy so hard. Why didn't Clare tell me she was with this idiot? Is that why she didn't kiss me upstairs? Clare closed her eyes and looked down.

"Well I'm going to go" She walked by the both of us, without looking up. I watched her leave, too upset and confused to say a word.

"Clare's told me about you" I turned to look at K.C in front of me when he spoke. I nodded my head pretending like I cared. "And I don't like you….I worked hard to get her back, and I don't want you getting in the way"

I squinted my eyes, and chuckled out of anger and surprise "And what if I do get in the way" I tested.

"We both know you don't stand a chance against me. I mean look at you….you're a no one…and Clare _loves_ me, so I can easily get her to fuck me and forget about you." I slammed him hard against the wall, pinning him with my elbow threatening his neck.

"Don't talk about her like that" I maliciously said, infuriated with hate towards him and pain because of her.

"Yo! Eli what the hell is going on?" Yelled Fitz's familiar voice. I backed away from K.C releasing him. And Fitz ran towards us. "Dr. Doom here is just being a baby" K.C Joked, pissing me the fuck off even more.

"You want me to handle this jerk wad?" Fitz asked angrily also getting ticked off at his little comment. I stopped his fist from punching K.C. I don't know why though. I should have just let him beat the living hell out of him. But I didn't want to risk Fitz getting in trouble.

"Just let it go, he's not worth it." K.C Brushed by the both of us and disappeared down the hall.

_**Later that night in the dining hall during dinner**_

I told Adam everything. He was just as surprised as I was that Clare would date that jerk, and that she dated him in the past. I felt incredibly stupid, letting myself slowly fall for this girl; who was just playing with my head. I was just imagining that there could actually be something more than just flirting and sex, but I was mistaken. She didn't even tell me she liked me back when I told her I did; nor did she even kiss me.

"You should just talk to her. You don't know her side of the story" said Adam giving me Advice on the situation. I couldn't possibly just talk to her without not knowing what to say.

"I don't know man…wha-"

"_Fright Festival Dance is next week! Don't forget to buy your tickets which will be sold During Dining Hall hours"._ An Adult female voice cheerily announced; the sound booming through the speakers throughout the school, interrupting me.

I rolled my eyes and continued "What if…she never had feelings for me?" I asked, worriedly.

"That's just something you'll have to find out for yourself." I clenched my jaw; that wasn't something I wanted to hear. I thought to myself maybe I should have just continued with my old ways, _since girls are no good and always seem to hurt me._

My phone suddenly vibrated and I reached into my pocket to see who wanted to bother me now. I unlocked my phone and read the message.

_**Can we talk please?**_

_**-Clare**_

I sighed, not really wanting to talk to her at this moment.

_**Can't u text it to me?**_

_**-Eli**_

I waited for a reply…nothing. "Pissed off Clare 12'oclock" Adam said quickly. I turned around to see Clare adorably angry, walking towards me. _This damn girl_ _what has she done to me?_

She stood behind me with her hands on her hips, glaring at me in anticipation I said you can text it to me…can't you read?" I said to her turning around back in my chair; my back facing her.

"Stop being so stubborn" She stated. I continued to give her my back. She grew impatient and she left.

"That was cold Eli…really cold." I shrugged my shoulders. It sort of hurt me to act like this towards her, but I couldn't think of anything else to say or do. I got up not wanting to stay in this place and left. I went to my dorm and slammed the door with incredible force that the room trembled a bit.

I punched the wall leaving a small dent. I felt the pain travel through my knuckles, but I didn't care. I was too lost in my mind to feel anything. I don't understand why I'm getting like this over her. I've never gotten like this for a girl. Not even Julia. But I need to stop myself here, before things get any deeper. I threw myself on the bed and slowly drifted away into sleep.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I opened my eyes to pure darkness. I sat up with the covers sliding off of me. I don't remember covering myself…or taking my shoes off. I turned on my lava lamp on my nightstand and rubbed my eyes. I suddenly felt pain on my fist, I look at my hand to see it bruised up and the knuckles a bit swollen. I look to see Adam sound asleep. He probably took my shoes off and covered me. _What a good friend_. I looked at the time on my phone. It was 1:35 in the morning.

I lay back down on my bed and tried to go back to sleep, but I just couldn't. So after about 10 minutes of tossing and turning I decided to just take a walk around the school. It was better like this anyways. It was always so silent at this time, no disturbance no anything.

I took my room key and left in my socks not bothering to put on any shoes. I started by going to the girls dormitories side of the campus. Once I wandered that whole side, I walked through the main corridor to get back to my room. As I was walking through I heard low yelling. I couldn't make out what was being said, but the voice sounded like it was K.C'S. I stood against the wall, knowing very well he was around the corner and I eavesdropped.

"Why couldn't you just stay back in the city and leave me alone? I hate you so much for what you're doing to me" I heard a girl crying…_Clare?_

"I love you but your being a bitch; I'm only doing this for you…for us ok. And you're not leaving me again you understand?" It became silent for a few moments.

"Get your mouth away from me!" Clare whimpered. I clenched my fist, about to react. I guess she rejected a kiss from him. But before I knew it K.C had stormed off angrily.

I quickly turned the corner and walked down the hallway towards Clare. She stood there sobbing. Once she saw me, she power walked away from me quickly but I caught up to her.

"Clare! Clare…." I stopped in front of her, and she tried to hide her face from me. I wanted to just kiss away her tears no matter how upset I was with her. I cupped her right cheek and made her look at me.

"What did he do to you?" I asked insinuating her about her tears. Her eyes were incredibly red, and swollen. Dry and wet tears covered her face, and she looked hopeless and hurt.

"Why do you care? You're probably just another K.C" She retorted softy looking into my eyes. I took in a deep breath.

"Clare…what do you see in K.C?" She pushed my hand away from her face making my heart drop."Why does it matter?" she asked.

"Answer me…"

"I don't know…I _think_ I love him" She didn't sound to convincing to me, which gave me some sort of hope.

"You _think_ you love him? Look at you...you're a mess because of him. You can't love him! Why are you even with him?" I exclaimed

"Eli you don't get it…K.C. He…he and my parents are incredibly rich and are associated. We met through them, and we were kind of forced together to create the _'perfect'_ couple. We dated for a few months until…." She stopped taking in a deep breath.

"Until what?" I asked softly wanting her to finish.

"He started becoming manipulative and forceful…he'd leave for days every time I would reject sex with him when he would push himself on me. Then when I would try to leave him…he'd tell me he loved me, and that he would change. I hoped one day he would change so I stayed with him…but he didn't. So one day we got into an argument and he…..he….he hit me" _That asshole laid his hands on a female? Not just any female but Clare? _

She started tearing a bit and I moved my hand to wipe her tears away. "I found out that this school was allowing girls to finally enroll, so I took the opportunity to leave the city and K.C behind and came here. But I guess he followed to pursue me again"

"Clare, I swear if he's hitting you again I'll ki-"

"No Eli, he's not…I just don't want him to again. He is my first boyfriend after all" I was so angry, that Clare was suffering because of that jerk, and that she got back with him out of fear. I do understand though. You can't let go of your first lover.

"Eli, I have feelings for you...I really do…bu-"I pressed my forehead against hers and cupped her face with both my hands. She didn't need to finish because she likes me. She does feel something for me and that's all I wanted to hear. I didn't care if K.C was her boyfriend because I know he wouldn't stick around for long "Shhhhhhh…Clare its okay. I understand" I stroked her cheeks with my thumbs, looking from her eyes to her mouth repeatedly. "As long as I'm here…I won't let him hurt you. "

That's when I did it. I let all my emotion take over and I crashed my lips against hers. She tasted so sweet, just like I pictured it. I moved my hands down to her waist and brought her in. She was hesitant, but then she kissed back forcefully and threw her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her back and brought her closer to me, the feeling of fire of our mouths meshing together made me want to bring her closer. She parted her lips and I didn't hold back to push my tongue in, savoring the taste of her soft tongue. I tilted my head to the side for more room to explore her mouth; Flames grew through my entire body as she bit my lip, and finally broke the kiss, leaving me breathless.

I embraced her into a tight hug, wanting to comfort her so much. She was so warm. Her weak body trembled as I held her in my arms, wanting to always protect her from anything, everything and anyone.

* * *

**Ok…well this was difficult. I hope i don't disappoint**

**6 Reviews = Update**

**(I might not update until Wednesday. I'm in student council and I'm organizing pep rally and all that other good stuff. But I'll try to update as soon as I can )**


	6. You know you got me on Pins and needles

**Sorry for the late update. Very busy week! So I made this long, and I added something special to calm your Eclare hormones down for now. Please enjoy & Happy Thanks Giving. And thank you all for the amazing reviews!**

* * *

I held Clare for a while more, keeping my grip on her body. I loved the feeling being so close to her. I never thought hugging someone would make me feel so…complete. We pulled apart, with our arms still wrapped around each other. And once again I pressed my forehead against hers, smiling. The most sincere smile I've ever given to anyone in a long time; her gradient blue eyes always put a smile on my face. Her eyes were still red from all of the crying, but her tears were no more; Clare softly shut her eyes, and took in a deep breath. I stared at her, she's so beautiful and I can't deny that I was completely falling for this girl.

Clare and I walked hand in hand down the halls of the girl's dorms side. It was really late, so I decided to accompany her to her room; once we were right in front of the door to her room, I turned my whole body to face her, and looked at her, not letting go of her hand.

"You know, I was wrong about you…" She said.

"And what exactly do you mean?" I asked curiously raising my right eyebrow.

"I thought you were just another one of those badass boys who didn't care about anyone else's feelings but his own, and only cared about sex." She stopped and stared at me, her blue eyes staring right into my green eyes, she looked down at my lips then back up to my eyes. What she didn't know was that she was right about me at first, but because of her; and I don't know how the hell she did it, but she changed me.

"You can't judge a book by its cover" I said. She lightly laughed, looked down at her feet, then back up at me.

"But you're different than any guy I've met." I wanted to just kiss her again; she was genuine; and I knew she meant what she was saying about me. I was about to go in for kiss until we both heard a door unlocking, and we both jumped back from each other.

"Hey emo-boy…did you forget your gender? You're on the wrong side" I knew that annoying, attitude filled voice anywhere. I looked to Bianca creeping out of a room just a few doors down. I rolled my eyes.

"No actually, I'm very aware I'm on the wrong side, and aware of what I have, I'm sure you recall what I have as well" Clare quickly turned her head towards me looking at me funny when I said that. But Bianca really got under my skin; she always pops up when I don't want her around. Well either way I never want her around.

Bianca crossed her arms and glanced back and forth at the both of us suspiciously before she disappeared back into her room.

I turned back to look at Clare, glaring at me. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I would think that you and Bianca have some kind of history" I gulped nervously. _What would she think if she found out Bianca and I hooked up? _"Na…she just has a tiny crush on me…and you know how girls get when you don't return the feelings…." I said trying to sound convincing, hoping she believed me. What she doesn't know won't hurt her right?

She slowly nodded her head "Uhu….understandable" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, I think I should leave before I get caught" I said. I moved in for a kiss, but was stopped when Clare pressed her hand to my chest. "We shouldn't be doing this…I mean Bianca almost caught us and I'm technically still with K.C….I don't want any more drama."

I groaned, displeasingly "Fine….just one last kiss please?" I begged

Clare got on her tiptoes and gently kissed me, I closed my eyes, kissing her back; cherishing her smooth lips against mine.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The next day, I had woken up remembering the events from the day before, and how I was finally able to kiss Clare. But I was fooling myself. She still had K.C, and he was going to be hard to get rid of.

Adam and I made our way downstairs to the dining hall for breakfast. We got some food and sat down at the table where Clare sat with Alli and Fitz; He actually looked pretty chill, knowing Fitz, he would gag, and become bothered being around girls chattering away, but he was actually talking with them.

I winked at Clare, happy to see her this morning with a smile on her face.

"Sooooo" Clare said trying to hide her obvious blush.

"Yeeeeeees" I mocked her. She rolled her eyes.

"Who's attending the Fright Festival Dance next Friday?"

"I am!" Adam exclaimed a little too quick. "I mean…yea…I'm going with Fi" Ohhh…now I see his excitement.

"Awww…you have a wittle date" I joked, and Adam smacked my arm lightly.

Clare giggled. "How about you Eli?"

"Nope" I simply stated. "You're such a Debbie downer Eli" said Adam. _Debbie downer really_? I thought to myself.

"How about you Fitz?" I asked, knowing very well he would say no.

"Actually…yea" I laughed out loud in disbelief. "Yea right…Nice one bro" I said.

"No really…Jenna Middleton asked me to go with her…I'm only in it for some-" Clare put her hand up, stopping Fitz from continuing and let out a disgusted sigh and rolled her eyes "You don't have to do so much to get in bed with her…she'll just about sleep with anyone…even when they have a boyfriend."

"And you know this how?" He asked. "Let's just say, I've been abandoned by a boy because of her." She said. I have a feeling it was K.C whom she was referring to.

"Um...I'll be attending the dance with Drew" Alli said, once again breaking the silence that fell upon us. I'm assuming she probably knew Clare's past issues, and wanted to change the subject.

Clare looked up at Alli "That's good" She fake smiled.

"I'll go…." I said finally deciding I'd attend the dance; trying to enlighten Clare a bit. "But, I won't go without a date" I wiggled my eyebrows looking at Clare.

"Well that's easy, there's tons of girls would love to go with you-"Alli said a little too quickly, and I cut her off. "I _mean_…I will only go, _if_ Clare accompanies me…" Clare's face went slightly into shock, grinning. She bit her bottom lip, _which kind of drove me crazy _before she agreed to go with me; not caring one bit that it would piss off her stupid temporary boyfriend.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

It was the weekend, and I had nothing to do. I didn't want to stay in my dorm all day. I mean it was fancy and all but there was absolutely nothing to do. And all I could really do was think about Clare. I wanted to be with her right now, and talk to her and bug her.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Where r u? We have some serious redecorating to do**_

_**-Clare**_

What the hell is she talking about?...Ohhhh right, I forgot Clare and I had plans to work on _that_ place. I texted her back confirming that I will be there in a few. I threw on a black V-neck t-shirt and some black sweats, along with a pair of converse and headed out.

Once I got to the dead end and was faced with tape blocking the hall, I noticed the entrance I created, was revealed; I'm guessing Clare was down in the room already. I crawled through, and went to the abandoned room. I walked in and saw Clare sitting on the closed coffin; a smile appeared on her face once she saw me.

"It's about time" She said, getting up "But now that you're here, I brought theses boxes, and cleaning supplies to help us." I looked to where she was pointing to a few cardboard boxes, a broom, trash bags, cloths, and some cleaning liquids.

"It kind of looks like you're ready to clean up a murder scene… Clare is this where you lure me in, seduce me then viciously murder me?" I joked. She laughed. "How did you know?" She said playing along.

**2 hours later**

We cleaned up pretty good; in a decent amount of time. We picked up the shattered glass everywhere, and picked up any other garbage or items around the room, not to mention a few dead bugs that we found, and spider webs. We had un stacked the chairs and dusted them clean; then arranged them in a spacious circle in front of the fire place; which we cleaned. We dusted and mopped the floor, and wiped the mirror clean, which took up that one whole wall. While we cleaned Clare and I would talk mindlessly about anything random; and once in a while she'd throw something light at me, causing me to playfully attack her. I never thought I'd have so much fun cleaning; maybe because it was with Clare.

I cleaned the wall with the mop, because it was dusty and I was just being lazy as well, and I grew tired. I dropped the mop and turned around to see Clare tying up garbage bags and placing them inside of the card board boxes. I examined her back, and her beautiful shape. She stood up and I crept up behind her, and hugged her from the back.

"Eli!" She shouted in a soft voice. She turned around and smiled. Even when she was dirty, and her hair was ruffled messy, she was still so pretty. I moved my hand to her cheek "You have some dirt" and I wiped away the small speck of dust on her face. She lifted her hand towards my face and did the same thing to me. "You too" Her hand was so cold on my skin, but something was so warming about her contact, so I turned my head into her hand so that my nose and mouth was touching the inside of her hand and I gently kissed it. She dropped her hand and blushed.

I smiled, loving that I can be the cause of her blushing.

"I'm tired…" I said breaking the silence.

"Me too" She said softly.

"C'mon…let's get this junk out of here" We both picked up the boxes and bags with garbage, and cleaning supplies and left.

We walked towards a nearby Janitors closet, because there was a mini door, where you can where dispose of any garbage, and it will slide down, leading to the dumpsters outside. We threw out all of the boxes and bags of waste and left the cleaning supplies by the Janitor closet.

Clare and I walked across the campus and towards the hall of the main corridor. She stopped us from continuing to walk. "I'll leave you here…I feel so dirty and I'm in desperate need of a shower"

I raised my eyebrow. Something about Clare and shower made dirty thought run through my mind. "I can help clean you up" I flirted. "Hah! In your dreams sweetie" she laughed. Clare walked off towards the girls' side of the dormitories. I walked to my room deciding I needed a shower too.

After my shower, I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked out of the bathroom, steam rolling out that was enclosed because of my steamy shower. I shook my head like a dog, causing water to sprinkle around out of my hair.

"Ahhh!" I jumped, at the shriek of a girl.

"What the fuck!" I yelled when I saw the sight of _Adam_? With his…_her_? Shirt off.

Adam looked down at his shirtless self, then back up at me, while I stared in utter shock at the view in front of me. No not because I was a perv…but because it was out of the ordinary.

"Gross! Cover your eyes." He..she? Yelled and I reacted quickly by covering my eyes and turning away.

"Yes ma'am!" I complied nervously

"Sir! Not ma'am"

"Whatever you say" I said, and began moving blindly across the room, with my hand still covering my eyes, until I stumbled and tripped over a shoe.

"You can open your eyes now" Adam said. "Late notice but thanks" I said sarcastically, and got up. I look to see Adam with a shirt on now.

I asked awkwardly."Adam?…if that's your name-" he interrupted "It's still Adam…well… Gracie is my birth name but I'm still Adam to you" I looked at Adam in awe...Still not understanding.

"Help me out here please…I'm confused" Adam gulped and sat down. I stood standing.

"I'm…a transgender…it means I-"

"I know what it is…" I cut him off, with full knowledge of what a transgender is.

"Well yea, and now I'm here as Adam…which would explain the mix up from earlier this year with the dorms." I nodded my head slowly now understanding why Adam was a little off when I first met him. I mean not funny looking, but there was something always fishy about his voice always being forced to sounding manly, and his face outline was much more feminine than usual.

"So…I guess now I should ask to switch rooms…" I snapped out of my thoughts to what Adam said.

"No! There's no need for that…it doesn't bother me. It's cool." Adam looked at me as if he was surprised that I was accepting. "I just think you should have told me sooner, so that what just happened could have been avoided. Because,

man am I_ scarred_ for life" I joked. We both laughed.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After I discovered Adam's secret in the most disturbing way ever, we both decided that we'd go downstairs to order a costume from the main office for the Dance next Friday. Since we are one of the richest, most high class schools around, they provide us to order things in the office. Kind of like online shopping, and we receive it within the next day. It's lazy, but helpful at times.

Adam and I find an empty computer and sit down to browse through some costumes. "What did you have in mind for a costume?" I asked Adam. "I did want to go as Fiona's prince charming, since she's going as a royal princess"

I laughed "Well then why don't you go as Shrek and accompany your princess Fiona" I had to admit that was a pretty funny joke, and I even laughed at my own joke. Adam glared at me, obviously not amused at my comment. I raised my hands up in defense.

After about 15 minutes of debating and searching for costumes, we had found what we wanted and ordered our costumes. I was going to be going as 'voodoo man' It was of course an all black costume, with a cape, a skeleton shirt, a skeleton mask, and a hat, with a mini skeleton head toy that I would hold. I ordered Clare her matching costume which would be a sexy 'voodoo woman'. Now she was in for a surprise. Adam had settled for his Prince Charming costume, which I thought was too cliché…but it fit him well.

Adam and I walked to the lobby to hang out since there was nothing to do, and decided to play some guitar hero on the huge flat screen. While we played everyone surrounded us as Adam and I got really into it. "Noooooooooo!" I yelled as I missed some notes.

"I win!" Adam yelled. I shook my head, and smirked at his enthusiasm. "Who wants to play next?" I asked, lifting the fake guitar off around from my neck. Some kid came up and took the guitar to play against Adam.

I walked out of the lobby, and down the main corridor. Fitz was storming towards me angrily.

"Bro…you ok." I asked worriedly as he approached me. "I'm gonna kick that K.C kids ass…he thinks he can mess with me and you. I'm gonna fuck him up if he keeps this shit up, and now he got me suspended on dorm arrest!"

"Whoa…slow down. Rewind and play" I said, wanting to get a better understanding of the situation.

"K.C pushed me in the hall and warned me to tell you something about Clare, and I got pissed and punched him, then started fighting and Principal Simpson caught us and broke up the fight. "

"Wait…what did he say about me and Clare?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders "Man I don't fuckin know…something about that you better watch out, and stay away from Clare so I told him-"

"You've said enough…where is he?" I asked, my blood starting to boil. K.C was really pushing my buttons, and he just doesn't know how to back off of me. I started shaking, wanting desperately to punch something.

"Eli, if he tries anything one more time, I got your back. Don't worry" I shook my head frantically.

"No…Look, I don't need you looking for any more trouble…let's just ignore him. I'm sure he's learned by now not to mess with us since you gave him a taste of what he's in for" I said, trying to calm down and Fitz as well.

"Whatever dude…" Fitz said. I know him well enough that he wasn't going to ignore him; His temper level can be easily ignited by any little thing.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sunday afternoon was calm, no sight of K.C…but no sight of Clare. I hadn't seen her since yesterday afternoon after we cleaned. I worried a little and decided to text her.

_**Did u forget about me?**_

_**-Eli **_

I waited for a reply and nothing. I got up from the lobby and left, roaming the campus. I made it to the school field campus, where the white water fountain sat perfectly in the center, the grass no longer bright green, now covered in orange and red leaves that fell from the trees. I sat on one of the black benches outside, and just took in the nature. I pulled out my sketchbook, that I carry around sometimes, and decided to draw the scene.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Look behind you. **_

_**-Clare **_

I complied with her text and turn to look behind me; I'm suddenly met with a beautiful pale skin face, and big blue eyes that made my stomach flip. She smiled and looked over my shoulder, at the sketch I was drawing.

"You're really inspired by the simplest things…and that's just perfect." I closed my sketch book and turn back to look at her.

"Now I know you're not just here to talk about my art" I said with a smirk on my face. She walked around and sat on the bench next to me, and crossed her legs.

"I know….I have a surprise for you…and good news…So what do you want to hear first"

I put my hand to my chin as if I was thinking hard. "Hmmmmmm…_surprise_ me." I widened my eyes dramatically when I said the word 'surprise'.

"Fine then…well good news is, I broke it off with K.C." I smirked, and inside of me, was a miniature version of me, dancing to awesome trance music out of happiness. But wait…would that explain K.C's random outburst on Fitz yesterday pissing him off?

Then the smirk fell from my face, and Clare seemed to notice. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy for me?"

"No, no, I'm happy for you, but….yesterday…evening…K.C got a bit rough with Fitz, and they got into a fight. He mentioned something about K.C warning me or something; so maybe that explains his random actions" Clare rolled her eyes.

"Uhg, K.C is such a drama queen…he needs to get over himself... But if he tries anything with you _or_ Fitz again…tell me ok?" I really didn't want to have to go to a _girl _with my problems. But I nodded just because.

"So, now what's my surprise" I said changing the subject. Clare once again bit her lip, and I just wanted to grab her and take her out here. Without any words she grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the bench.

"Clare where are we going?" She looked back and smiled "Would you just shut up, it's a surprise" She said in a non-rude way.

She dragged me all the way to the _'Dark side'_ and we were in the dark hall in front of the door. "Adam sort of helped me add some extra stuff ok…" she said before pushing the door open.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the room. It was spectacular, and comforting. They had brought in a rug to fit in this room, and a huge black couch was across from the mirror on the other side of the wall. In the corner where the coffin was, a hammock replaced it, and candles were lit around the room. A small stereo lay on top of the fireplace shelf, with some of mine and Adam's comic books. The Mona Lisa painting was still posted on the wall above the couch, and the window on the ceiling lit the room, making it seemingly dim.

"This place is freaking incredible Clare…"

"Obviously" She said laughing. I laughed with her too.

"You're incredible too you know that?" I said. She slowly stopped laughing and looked at me with her sparkly aqua eyes; I ached so much to touch her again, and kiss her. I Walked closer to her and pulled her to me, and captured her into a slow kiss. We parted from the kiss and I searched her eyes to see if she wanted me to stop. _Nothing_.

I brought her back to my lips and I boldly slipped my tongue right past her lips making her gasp. She moved her hands into my hair and tangled her fingers in it, pulling at it earning a groan from me. She fought my tongue with so much passion, and it coursed electricity through my body and to my lower body. My arms wrapped around her and lifted her up, our mouths never disconnecting. I carried her swiftly to the black couch and slowly lowered her on it, climbing on top of her with my hands on either side of her head.

She bit my bottom lip and pulled it in between her teeth; which I found incredibly hot, and I pushed my hips into her's. She moaned, and hearing that beautiful sound escape her lips made me want to hear more so I did it again, this time adding much more force.

"Eli" she sighed against my lips. _God if only she knew what she did to me when she said my name like that_. I slowly kissed her cheek, then down her jaw line, down to her neck, and sucked on it, then bit her collarbone. She arched up her chest a little when I did this; now knowing this turned her on, so I bit down on her again. Clare bucked her hips up to mine, and I clenched my eyes; and bit my lip at the friction of her rubbing against me like that.

I slowly moved my hand down her body, outlining her beautiful chest and curves of her waist, then down to her delicious thighs. She whimpered when my hand caressed the inside of her thigh. Even through her jeans, I could feel her warmth of need from her region that was so close to my hand. I roughly opened that one leg where my hand was, and spread her other leg apart with my leg and I placed myself between her. Clare tugged my hair only to bring me up and crash our lips together; and have her urgently kissing me with more fervor than before. I moved my hand back up, and stopped at her hip bone, where the hem of her shirt was. I hesitated because I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and cross her boundaries; so I broke our hot kiss and kissed my way up to her earlobe, panting from our intense actions.

"I want to touch you…so badly" I whispered. I heard her gasp, and she pulled my face to her again, attacking my mouth; I took it as a welcoming treat to touch her. My cold finger tips met her warm, soft skin, under her shirt. The contact made my body tingle, and my _friend_ was suffocating down there; now regretting my sense of style for skinny jeans. I quickly moved my hand up to her chest, and circled her left breast with my finger, feeling her nipple harden through her bra.

"Ahhhh" she moaned very low at the sensation of my fingers on her breast; arching into my touch. She moved her hands from my hair, and brought them to my waist and hooked her fingers on the belt loops of my jeans; and forced me down onto her. She pushed her hips up when she did this to add more pleasure for the both of us. I wanted her so bad right there. The pleasure was so unbearable but I had to stop myself. I pushed her hips down and lifted my body from her hips.

"Clare, you're…driving me…insane" I said panting heavily against her lips. I just couldn't rip away her innocence right there. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't, I didn't want her to regret anything, and think of me as a mistake.

"Then why did you stop?" she asked with lust still embedded behind her blue eyes.

"Not here, not yet, because if we keep going from here…I won't be able to stop myself. And I want you to be 100% sure of this." I looked into her eyes, and she read my sincerity about this.

Clare gave me a sweet long kiss, and pulled away. "Thank you Eli" she said. I got up off from her and pulled her up with me. I fixed my pants, still having a little uncomfortable problem inside of my jeans.

Clare giggled and blushed, noticing my problem. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Our hands were interlaced as we walked in the hall, bringing her towards the main office.

"Eli, why are you taking me to the off-"

"How about _you _shut up…and let me show you my _surprise_" I said sweetly.

I went up to the front desk and asked Ms. Oh if my package came in. She told me to hold and she went to the back where the mail was stored. She came back with two packages in her hand. "Now I'm going to need you to sign right here and you can be on your way" She said pointing at the clipboard in front of me. Once I signed on the dotted line, she handed me my packages and left.

I handed Clare her package, which contained her costume that I ordered. She looked at the package weirdly. "Ummm…what is this?"

"It's your costume" I stated simply.

"Eli, that's sweet but you didn't have to buy me a costume" she said. _Girls _I thought to myself.

"Ah, but I did. And I have one just to match yours. Since you wanted me to go, you're going to wear what _I_ want you to wear." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

"If it's Lingerie, I'm not wearing it" She stated.

I snapped my fingers"Dammit… I should have thought of that" I joked, making her slap my arm playfully. I rubbed my arm and chuckled.

"So…what does _this_" I moved my hand back and forth to her then to me "mean?" We basically just had an intense make out session, and we've been acting like an item, and I have deep feelings for this girl, so why not make it official. I mean, I felt like I was risking my heart again, but something about her felt right.

Clare stopped and thought for a moment, making me a little nervous at her upcoming response. She finally interlaced her fingers with mine again "This" she said as she held my hand tightly "Means I have the best boyfriend I could ever ask for"

That's when I realized; that the girl I held hands with; the girl that made me feel again; the girl who just became my girlfriend…That I absolutely love this girl…but I will never be able to admit this to her.

* * *

**Soooo…did I disappoint? Was it good? Hope you guys enjoyed! I will never keep everything good, and drama free in this story until later on. So be prepared!**

**Random question: Why do we love Eclare so much? I mean I only love this couple because of Clare. She's my favorite character, and I'm happy she found someone she deserves. How about you guys?**

**6 review = Update!**


	7. This war is ours

**Just a mini reminder when Eli is talking about the lobby he means the 'Chill spot' in the school. I'm disappointed you guys forgot he refers to that place as the lobby. Anyways thanks so much for the reviews!**

**Degrassiismylifexoxogossipgrl : Everyone at this school is rich so that's how they're allowed to enroll, but Eli and Clare obviously got in because of their wealth AND brains. =)**

* * *

It was Thursday, the day before the Fright Festival Dance; I was in art class, sitting back on the bean bag chairs waiting for class to start. I pulled out my sketchbook, and opened it up to the previous drawing I was working on. It was one of the pieces I was most proud of making. I spent so much time on it, trying to make it perfect; although it was just shaded in pencil, she still looked beautiful.

"That's a spectacular drawing you got there" I looked to see Mr. Pierre looking over my shoulder at my drawing. I stared at the drawing for so long I didn't even realize class started.

"Yea, I put a lot of effort into it, this really means a lot to me." I said. Mr. Pierre stretched out his hand asking if he can see the drawing; I handed him my sketch book. He analyzed it closely, pinning his bushy eyebrows together and nodding his head.

"You sure put marvelous amounts of detail into this Mr. Goldsworthy. I can tell it means a lot."  
He kneeled down next to me handing me back my sketch book.

"Have you thought of adding it to my wall?" He said pointing to the empty wall. _Remember the wall where he wants us to paint something of great meaning to us on there? Yea that wall. _

I shrugged my shoulders. "I've thought about it, she does mean a lot to me; but not just yet" I do want to paint her beautifully on to the wall, but I need more time to think about it. I don't want to upset anyone in particular. Mr. Pierre patted me on my shoulder and got back up.

"Today I want you all to paint!" Mr. Pierre stated enthusiastically. "So all of you get off your butts, and pick up some paint, colors of your choice; and get to work. Do ya'll know what I'm sayin'?" He said, trying to sound _cool_ and _relatable. _Everyone in class laughed, so did I. _Did I mention he's my favorite teacher?_

I picked up black paint, a thin paint brush, a stand, and a big piece of paper to place on the stand. I pulled out my wallet, and searched through my many debt, and credit cards, looking for a certain picture that I always kept. Once I found it I looked at it for a brief moment, picking up every detail from the gruesome picture and shoved it back into my wallet; I picked up my brush and began painting.

_**10 minutes before the end of Class**_

"Mr. Goldsworthy-"I interrupted Mr. Pierre "You can call me Eli, Sir" He squinted his eyes, and smile. "You have yet again, to amaze me; not only with your artistic skills, but your creativity, and imagination. A reincarnated Leonardo DaVinci I may say."

I smirked at his comment "Where the spirit does not work with the hand-"

"There is no art" Mr. Pierre jumped in and we both finished the quote in unison.

"Aha, one of DaVinci's many quotes. I knew you were an Artist at heart…..So tell me _Eli_, what's behind all of this?"

I took a look at my painting. The background was a dark shade of blue and grey raindrops. In the nighttime obviously; a black BMW was in the middle of the road; a puddle of blood drowned half the wheels of the car.

"It's…a tragic death of betrayal" I murmured.

He looked at me pleased. "Well done…a great artist always reveals his interpretation mysteriously.- Class, drop your weapons; class is almost over" Mr. Pierre said walking away. Everyone started cleaning up, as did I. I carried my painting back up to my room and put it in my closet. I felt relieved and satisfied that I could paint something that hurt me so much; but still feel so content.

I pulled out the package from my closet which still contained the contents of my costume and opened it. Everything was there, and I couldn't wait for the dance, only because of how badass this costume is! _Yea…I gotta start hanging with Fitz again. _

I suddenly felt some kind of need to see Clare, wanting to see her stunning blue eyes, and her flawless beauty; I craved her exciting aura around me again; But I not only needed her, but I felt she needed me too.

I left my dorm, knowing exactly that her Dance class was coming to an end. Once I reached the performing arts studios, I walk down the hall to see K.C waiting at the door where I always see Clare. I see Clare walk out of the studio; discontent was obvious in her face expression and body language. K.C looked impatient, and said something to Clare; I tried reading his lips, but I don't have that advantage, so I have no idea what was being said. Clare shook her head and raised her hands in the air as if she didn't want to hear it. But once K.C grabbed Clare's arms, I snapped.

"What do you not get K.C? Fuck off!" I yelled angrily, running towards their direction. K.C's head immediately looks up at me and releases her, still glaring at me.

"This is none of your business" he said.

"Well it's my business if it involves _my_ girlfriend" I said coldly, but very smug. I put my arm around Clare's waist and push her behind me so that I was standing face to face with Dick head.

His eyes grew wide. "Hn….Clarabelle…you've decided for this? You're just like your mo-"

"Don't you dare bring my mom into this…." Clare's voice was filled with hurt, but hatred. Like she was hiding something. She looked as if she wanted to cry; but she held it back. K.C grinned devilishly; I know he was getting satisfaction that he could put her down like that. I just wanted to rip that stupid grin off of his face.

I shoved him with all my force, causing him to stumble. I didn't think clearly, my mind was fogged up with just ripping his head apart; tearing his balls off; and breaking his arms so he would never put another hand on _My_ Clare again.

K.C reacted quickly; he charged towards me about to attack. "Stop it!" Clare yelled getting in the middle of the blood war that was about to occur between K.C and I. I only stopped because I wasn't about to smudge Clare in the middle of this and risk her getting hurt; But if she hadn't interfered, I would have beat him senseless. He built up so much rage and anger inside of me to the point where I would just run loose like a maniac, and go on a killing spree to tear him apart with my bare hands. _But I won't_

"K.C Just go…-"Clare asked trying to sound as calm as she can "This isn't over" I stated with warning in my voice, Glaring at him so he got the message I wasn't fucking around anymore. K.C glared right back at me, with just as much fume; glaring at each other like we were each other's prey, watching, studying, and warning.

"Ehem…excuse me Clare…gentlemen, is there a problem here?" Said a lady voice. I look to see it was Clare's dance instructor, whom I'm assuming heard all the ruckus. K.C fake smiled and shook his head, then saluted me _only_; an obvious maneuver declaring war. And I was ready for it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"What the living hell do you mean she's pregnant?" I asked in disbelief staring at my spoiled, delinquent friend with my jaw slightly parted. I was chillin in the lobby, on the couch with Fitz.

"I mean she has a fetus inside her…and I'm the father. Fuck me and my hormones!" Fitz exclaimed. He was surely pissed off. No one told him to have sex with the promiscuous photographer; Jenna Middleton. But then again, I thought about it more, and I remember Clare saying she sleeps with just about anyone…

"You shouldn't be so sure, I mean you said you used protection; and you're most likely not the only dude who's bonged her…so just…get like a DNA test or what not."

"Isn't that like…really dangerous for the baby?" He asked arching his eyebrow.

"Yea, but there's this new process, that after 13 weeks of pregnancy, doctors can extract some fetal cells, and can do some DNA testing like that. But it's very pricy, even for wealthy people like us." I stated.

Fitz's face looked dumbfounded, and I forgot he's not the brightest star in the sky. "After 13 weeks with baby, doctor draw cell from blood- and do matchy test!" I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

Fitz squinted his eyes annoyed. "I get it man. She is already 16 weeks…and it's nothing my rich folks can't handle paying."

I shrugged my shoulders agreeing. "I heard that Guthrie kid gave you a hard time today again…." Said curiously. Dammit, I didn't want him to find out. Knowing Fitz well enough, he'd go on a rampage to put an end to him; But he's just like me, really protective of his close ones.

K.C suddenly walks in, as if on cue, and I glared at him, while he bumped fists with some guys."Well Fitz my boy…let's just say we've declared war" I said, turning my glare from K.C to look at Fitz. The look on Fitz's face; Heh he didn't even have to say anything, but he also was a part of this feud.

I suddenly felt the couch cushions move down slightly, felling someone had plopped themselves next to me. Then I feel warm tender lips on my cheek, and I turn to see Clare, with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Someone's a little too eager to see me"

"What? Your Girlfriend can't be happy to see you?" I laughed and nodded at her, partially hypnotized by the way she looks at me; and how her auburn hair balances out her natural beauty. I put my arm around her, and she puts her hand on my hand that on the other side of her shoulder.

"_Girlfriend?_ Eli…?" Oh crap, I didn't tell Fitz about her, and I Know he doesn't like the idea of me actually liking a girl, and dating her because of what Julia did. "I'll tell you later man" I said a little desperately, hoping he wouldn't go coo-coo bananas on me. He nodded once and left.

I face forward to see K.C laughing with that pregnant blonde girl Fitz did; his smile and emotion fades away to jealousy once he looks at me. I smirk, and pull Clare in closer to me, my arms still around her shoulder. I smell her scented hair, which smelled of tropical strawberry kiwi. I felt shivers zap through my spine. I loved her smell.

"You smell amazing baby…wonder if you_ taste_ just as good" I whispered softly in her ear; she stiffened a bit, I nuzzled my nose on her cheek, and felt her cheeks slowly warming knowing very well she was blushing. I looked to the corner of my eye, to see K.C still staring demonically at me. I smirked, because it was just what I wanted. I was in his head.

I gave Clare a light slow kiss on her cheek, and pulled away. "Let's take a walk" I said, removing my arm from around her and getting up; I grabbed her hand and pulled her up with me. Completely forgetting about K.C and wanting to spend some time with my girlfriend.

We walked out of the lobby, hand in hand. "So, I already bought our tickets. I owe you for buying my costume." She said playfully.

"You know, I could have bought my own ticket. And you could've repaid me differently" I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Clare rolled her eyes, and slapped my arm. "You're so gross Eli" she said trying to hold back a smile.

"Speaking of costume, I wanna see yours. I already took a peek at mine and you did too. So it's just as fair." She said convincingly. I nodded my head; and took her to my room. Now I was suddenly hoping Adam wasn't there. Not that I expected anything to happen, but a guy needs his alone time with his girl regardless. I unlocked my dorm room, and I checked to see if the room was empty. _Clear _I thought to myself. We walked in, and she sat on my bed, her chest bounced from the bounce reflex of the bed; it made me feel some kind of way; I shook myself out of my thoughts remembering I was gonna show her my costume. I reach into my closet and pull it out. I was about to open it until she snatched it out of my hand.

She took a little peek inside of the box and turned herself around; lifting up both legs completely onto my bed sitting with her legs criss cross. I jumped on the bed, sitting the same way, but across from her.

"So you like it? It's supposed to match your costume" I asked while she pulled out all the contents of the costume, then put them back in the box. She nodded. "Typical you" She replied. I arched my eyebrow and smirked. "What are you implying Edwards?"

"Its…dark…and…different" She started inching closer, walking her fingers on my lap"And I bet you'd look so…" My heart was racing the closer she got, her hands slowly walked their way up to my collar on my polo; and she was inches away from my lips; I felt her warm breath against my mouth, she stuck her tongue out and licked my upper lip slowly, I closed my eyes relaxing; her tongue circling all the way down to my bottom lip; the steaming sensation was too much, I could just imagine what else she can circle with that tongue of hers…. She brought her tongue back and she blew lightly against my lips, making me shiver from the sudden cold air. "Sexy" she finally finished.

The way she said that word was so undeniable; exciting. She pulled back, and I slowly opened my eyes from the frenzy I was in. She was grinning at me. "That's for earlier in the lobby" she said teasing.

I was impressed all the more so. "Am I corrupting Little Miss Saint Clare?" I teased back. She feigned hurt and smiled "Eli! No." We both stopped our minute laughter, and both looked at each other. I stared at her lips, wanting to feel them completely on my lips, and devour her beautiful mouth. I tilted my head to the side and captured her lips into mine sucking on her upper lip, then moving down to do the same to the bottom. This time Clare deepened the kiss, she was dominating. Fighting my tongue with such force, she pushed me down on the bed and I brought her down with me so I wouldn't break the kiss. This was much more exhilarating than our last make out kisses. It was so raw and passionate and it drove me absolutely insane! Her body was shifted on her side, so she wasn't completely on me, but one of her legs laid in-between mine.

I yearned to feel her skin and touch her. Just as I was about to move my hand; her one hand that was not tangled in my hair; pinned it down, forbidding my hands to wander. She broke our intense kiss, and she looked at me with her eyes; filled with not only desire but control. Very sexy. She shook her head, and attached her lips to mine again, sucking and biting; eventually darting her tongue in; surprising me even more that she had so much confidence and skill. Her hand released the hand she pinned and she caressed up my arms slowly to the middle of my chest. She began to massage her way down over my abs, and my muscles clenched at the feeling desiring so much for her. The lower she got the more turned on I became. I clenched my hand into a fist, holding back from attacking her and having my way with this sweet creature from heaven.

Her hands suddenly latched onto my belt and she tugged on it lightly, teasing me. Clare released my belt and her hand slowly slid lower, over my arousal because of her; she bit my tongue as she did this; gently in her mouth making me hiss against her lips.

"El-Whoa...sorry" Clare quickly detached her lips from mine, making a smacking sound from the release. Dammit why Adam? He had to ruin the moment.

"You could knock…" I said throwing my head back into the pillow in frustration; letting out a sigh.

"Right because I should always be cautious that my roommate is sucking his girlfriends face in _our_ room" he said sarcastically.

I smirked "At least we weren't f-"

"Eww! No Adam, you will _never_ catch us doing that." She finished glaring at me. I loved getting reactions like that from her.

Adam nodded his head awkwardly and pointed his thumbs to the door about to walk out "Yea…next time, sock on the door please"

Clare shot up off of the bed, fixing herself and ruffling down her messy curls. "N-no…you stay, I should be going anyways" I mentally threw a little fit; I didn't want her to leave, I wanted to corrupt her just a little more. She bent over and gave me a chaste kiss "I'll text you" I said huskily against her mouth before she turned around and walked to the door "Later Adam" She finally said before she was completely out of sight through the door.

I quickly threw my pillow at Adam aiming right towards his head. "Cock blocker!" I playfully yelled. I love Clare, but lust always seems to win me over when she's around. I almost had some kind of chance with her, even if it was just foreplay.

"Get over it, it's not like you were gonna get some anyways" He said throwing it back at me, and I ducked. I nodded in agreement. Clare isn't that easy, and as much as I wanted her I wasn't going to force anything on her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Eli, I feel a little ridiculous in this-I don't think this is the right costume." Complained Adam looking in the mirror; judging his _'Prince charming costume'_

"Told you to go with Shrek" I shrugged combing my hair, already dressed in my costume for the dance. I decided I was going to leave the mask out of my costume, and painted some stitches on my left cheek instead. Adam sighed in frustration

"Adam…you look fine, I'm sure Fiona will like it" He turned around and my eyes widened, I tried not to laugh, but I couldn't help it; it _was_ the wrong costume. They sent him the costume of a royal joker!

"Yea…now it explains why I have this stupid hat" He said holding up a 5 star pointed hat that jingled. I cringed, kind of feeling his pain. "Maybe you should leave that part out…like I'm doing with my mask" I suggested.

He took my advice and threw the hat across the room.

_BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ_

_**Where r u? We're waiting. The dance started at 7 & it's already 8!**_

_**-Clare**_

"Impatient girlfriends Adam! Let's go." I yelled to Adam who went to the bathroom. I grabbed my miniature skull head that goes with my costume; I looked at myself in the mirror. Adam came out and was ready to go.

We reached the main corridor, and walked opposite of the lobby, to the 'Special event hall'; which is the place where they usually throw dances, or host cocktails and all that other good stuff. I could hear the music booming from a distance, and the vibrations got louder as we drew closer. I walked in through the doors, and it was suddenly dark; all that could be seen were the faint silhouettes of people, glow in the dark sticks moving around as bodies moved; and the color orange circling the whole room from the disco ball. it's like your typical high-class teenage parties.

Tons of teenage girls dressed in the most skimpy, and scandalous clothes; making it look like I just entered an underage strip club. It was obvious that there was alcohol and drugs going around, since these events are never chaperoned; only security guards stand at every entrance. The raging teenage hormones were obvious in the air, as girls danced and boys stared, trying to make the move on them.

I looked around, wanting to find Clare. After all I only came because of her. Adam had disappeared from my side without me noticing so I walked through the sweaty, teens, and over to the large table with brand name snacks. I just picked up a glass of already poured cider and took a sip.

Coming towards me was a stumbling, tipsy Fitz. "Dude…I think I've fallen in love!" He yelled his words coming out somewhat incoherent. In the world of money, and wealth everyone-even babies have unlimited access to all kinds of teen forbidden goods_. Like with Fitz. Alcohol_ .He had on a shirt with the word 'COSTUME' written on it. _Typical_. I figured he would have done something like that.

I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Have you seen Clare?" I screamed over the loud music.

"If I want glassware?" He yelled back. Misunderstanding what I said. I quickly became aggravated, that Fitz was out of it, and there was no sign of Clare.

Suddenly I felt I slight pull on my arm and look to see just who I've been looking for. Clare. "I've been looking for you everywhere!"

I heard what she said, but my eyes were glued to her appearance. She had her normal light bouncy curls in her hair, but with a scull headband. She had a light amount of eyeliner that made her eyes beam with more light. And May I say, red looks absolutely breathtaking on her spectacular figure. The double slits on her dress, gave partial view on her wonderful thighs, and great view of her marvelous legs. The corset just beautifully gave her chest a little plump, and eye grabbing cleavage. _I'm a genius ordering her this costume!_

"Me too" I said after my eyes finished longing all over her body.

**Hour and a half later**

I really wasn't enjoying this dance so much. Her friend kept on grabbing her and taking her away from me, so I couldn't spend any time with her. I was just gonna bail and go to my dorm and sleep. But I had to take some kind of stance, so I surfed through the crowd until I found her, and pulled her away from everyone.

"I kind of want to know when I can have my girlfriend all to myself." I said in her ear so that I wouldn't have to yell.

I randomly feel a forceful shove on my shoulder, but not strong enough to rip me away from Clare, so I look up to see K.C. I bet he purposely did that._ Asshole_. I shrugged it off and went back to Clare.

She suddenly walked away from me, and I looked at her confused. She looked back and walked faster. I think she wanted me to follow her. Once the loud music faded as I left the dance room, I notice Clare still walking down the hall and she turns the corner. I was too amused to notice the buzzing In my ear as the effects of the loud music, and walked to her direction, eager to see what Saint Clare has in store for me.

Once I turn the corner I see Clare leaning against the wall, waiting for me. I smirk at how sexy she appeared. I walked to her and stood in front of her. "Now you have me all to yourself" She said. I put one hand against the wall and another on her face; I leaned in and grabbed her into a mouth watering, heart fulfilling kiss. Clare immediately wrapped her arms around my neck, and brought me closer to her body, enclosing the space between us. I removed my hand from against the wall and instinctively put them on her waist, as I worked my tongue feverishly in her mouth.

"My Oh my Clare Edwards, I didn't know you could look so rapturous" I whispered against her lips, my hands tracing the curves of her small waist. She shuddered beneath me; making me feel pleased I was turning her on. She impatiently crashed against my lips, so forceful but yet so tender pressing her chest up against me. Fuck, I was so turned on, after our two previous intense make out sessions, I was ready to lose it and make her mine right there. But since I thought it'd be rather…improper, I decided I'd tease her hopelessly.

I moved my hands down to her exposed thighs and gently squeezed her soft flesh. I lifted her leg up, to make it easier for me; and I pressed myself against her earning a moan from her throat. I instinctively moved from her mouth to her neck, and bit her, knowing she likes when I do that. She squeezed my shoulders at the obvious pleasure I gave her; as my hand still worked on the inside of her thighs that I was holding up. I let my index finger tease the outlining if her panties; god how I just wanted to put my finger inside and rub her until she can't take it anymore.

"Eli, I think we should stop. Someone could walk by anytime." She whispered. I stopped kissing her neck; my head fell from the sudden loss of the moment. But I respected her, and she had a point. I released her leg and placed my hands back up at her waist. I lifted my head, and pressed my forehead against hers.

I stared into her desirable sea blue eyes. When did I get so lucky? I've known her for almost two months, and I've been with her for almost a week. My feelings never grew so quick for a girl in such a short amount of time. But she was special, and I'm beginning to sound like a hopeless romantic. But since I am, it's only for Clare.

"Clare…you're the best you know that?" I whispered. She smiled and kissed me softly; which turned into a long steady and wet kiss. Like one of those kisses you see in romance movies that look like they last for hours, filled with only love and no lust.

"Awww aren't you two cute!" The kiss slowly broke from interruption and I was yet again frustrated; my erection was no more because that raspy, irritating voice killed it. I kept my eyes on Clare with my forehead pressed against hers, and I can tell she too was just as pissed as me.

"You know it's kind of rude to stare" I coldly said. Clare turned her head forcing me to move my forehead. Her eyes turned wide and scared, and I looked towards the same direction. K.C was slowly making his way towards us.

K.C chuckled; his silhouette was darkening the closer he got in the dim hallway. "You know Eli…You don't have to go through all this trouble."

"Eli…he has a knife" Clare said shakily, shifting behind me trying to drag me away. I pulled my arm away standing in the same spot, curious as to what he was talking about; and not wanting to let him know I was scared.

"And what exactly are you talking about?" I asked curiously. K.C completely pulled the knife out, and started dragging it along the wall as he walked.

"I know you only want to sleep with Clare… I mean you're so selfish! You take my girlfriend because you want to fuck!" He said like a maniac.

"You're just jealous K.C" Clare said with a tear rolling down her face.

"Fitz told me the day we fought and got suspended!" He yelled

This threw me off… why would Fitz say that? Is he betraying me?

K.C got closer, and brought the knife away from the wall. I didn't move, the closer he got the more my brain boomed, and I can slowly hear each thud of my heart beats. I was in shock, and didn't want to back down. K.C's body was suddenly thrashed against the wall by a rather bigger body, and I heard Clare scream; I turn and run next to Clare to hold her and keep her safe.

I look to see K.C push the body off of him and it was Fitz. There was the sudden noise of metal hitting the floor echoing, and it was the shiny, razor sharp knife that was now out of K.C's reach.

* * *

**And bam! End it here, because the next chapter is continuing this scene! I will try and update by tonight or tomorrow, because school will keep me busy.**

**6 reviews = Update**


	8. The aftermath

**Fuck I'm sorry for the long wait! And that's why I decided to make this long, adding maybe 2 thousand extra words than normal not a lot but it's still something. I will now only update weekends. **_**Maybe about 7 more chapters to go because I never really planned this to be a long story. **_**(Look on my page for the costumes from the previous chapter, and I know kind of late but I forgot to mention it in my last chapter)**

**Any who on with the show!**

* * *

Once the knife hit the ground, time stood still; something so simple like that can suddenly catch all our attention. I stared at it, grateful it was out of K.C's reach. Fitz and K.C looked at it too, like one of those dramatic pauses you see in action movies, but this was much more realistic than any movie. My adrenaline rushed once I saw Fitz sprint towards the metallic item on the floor, and as K.C noticed this he did the same.

It was hard to notice who had the knife because they both began to wrestle and fight each other off. Savagery had taken over. Fists were flying, bodies were being pummeled on the floor, and it seemed like the fighting would never end, until somehow Fitz managed to capture K.C into a head lock.

"Eli get the kn-ahhh-" The words were pounded and jammed in his throat when K.C jabbed at his gut with his fist; Fitz released him and staggered on to the floor; his eyes tightly closed, trying to gain his breath from the compelling forceful punch that was aimed to his lower body, throwing air out of his lungs.

I felt Clare trembling around my arms, I know she was terrified; she's not used to these kinds of violent acts; and she seemed to be frozen. I left Clare's side, unconsciously aiming myself towards the knife that was causing a rising climax in chaos. K.C noticed, and he being closer to the knife quickly tried to reach over to it, but I beat him to it and knocked him dead on to the floor. I gained my composure still leaning on him and began alternating punches to his face; with the anger that built up inside of me since the beginning; wanting to see him ache in just as much pain as anyone else.

Unexpectedly, I stopped attacking K.C, feeling a sudden pierce around my left hip. I look down to see his hand attached onto the knife, and the knife going through my skin; he had somehow managed to grab hold of the knife while I went on a rampage on his face. I fall to the side onto the floor trying to force it out, but K.C tries to cut deeper, and hovers over me. I started to feel the pain, and took hold of the knife, preventing him from seeping any deeper; and colliding into any major arteries or organs. I was shaking, gripping the knife tight; as I was going against the opposite force of K.C pushing the knife. I looked up at his face, he was lifeless; his dark brown eyes displayed lunacy. I felt mystified; unsure if I was _terrified_ that he looked psychotic; or _sympathetic_, that he looked psychotic and something could be wrong. "Only one of us is making it out of here alive" He whispered maliciously.

I was starting to sense the pain even more; and I almost felt like giving up and letting him finish me to death because he was just as strong as me.

"Nooo!" Clare yelled as she dabbed her fingernails into K.C'S eyes from behind; and he releasing the knife; and being thrown off of me. To my advantage, I was able to rapidly yank the knife out from my body and throw it onto the floor; now filled with my blood. The pain was even more, and my crimson nectar oozed uncontrollably out of the fresh new wound. I press my palm on to it to stop any more leaking.

Clare kneeling next to me "Oh my god Eli" she bawled hysterically at the sight of blood covering my lower body. She put her hand over the one covering my wound to also help the bleeding stop. Her cold hands shivered against mine; I was incredibly relieved she had decided to step in. But it didn't help my sever abrasion.

"This is my fault" she whispered with tears sprinkling out of her saddened blue eyes. I tried sitting up a little more than I was, to get closer to her; and I winced at the attempt because of the cut. "It's not Clare, I swear it's not. I'll be fine I promise" I breathed, wholeheartedly. As much as I felt I wasn't going to be okay, I wanted to assure her, wanted to make her feel better. She picked up the knife; scaring me for a second. She looked at it intently before tossing the metallic object with distress and anger to the opposite side of where she found it; and began sobbing harder than before

I looked at her for a moment as her head fell, while she still cried. Without prior notice there was a large silhouette beginning to rise and slowly hover behind Clare. My eyes grew wide; at the daunting figure that seemed to never give up; smudges of blood on the face; gashes of cuts along his jaw; and a slightly closed right eye. My instincts told me he was going to attempt something more; my mouth opened about to warn Clare, but someone had put him into a choke hold; and I already knew it was Fitz. K.C angrily tried to get a breathing release from the tight grip Fitz had around his neck.

Clare looked back terrified, and she said something incoherent to me because I couldn't pay attention; and she pulled out something from her pocket which looked like a phone. I ignored her actions; hoping K.C would finally give up. K.C pushed back into Fitz against the wall, trying to get loose from Fitz. Luckily he got by and was out of Fitz's hold.

After that everything was a blur. I remember fighting, and the sight of the knife that was dominating violence. And both K.C and Fitz were falling to the ground, and more blood; with at least four officers yelling and running towards the dreadful scene of teens gone mad.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"_Is he going to be ok?"_

"_He's just passed out; he lost a lot of blood"_

"_Was the cut deep?"_

"_Deep enough that he had to receive 6 stitches"_

I heard the faint voices conversing; obviously about me. I could recognize a few, but one I couldn't seem to muster out. I slowly start to un-clutter my sealed eyes; once open everything was a bit hazy, I continuously blinked trying to get a clear vision of the setting I was in, which also was quite familiar.

I shot up, from my laying position, and felt and oxygen mask on my face; and ripped it off of my face. I recognized where I was. The blue and white walls surrounded me, in the hospital bed I lay in. It was the school hospital. _Did I mention this is a very wealthy school? _I notice Clare standing next to me, with CeCe and Bullfrog by her side as well, and a nurse in white and teal scrubs.

"Clare! Mom? Dad?" I said in desperation. Remembering the events from before which was the last time I saw Clare. I only cared of her, hoping she was okay. "Sir, relax" Said the nurse calmly.

I ignored her and reached in towards my family for a hug. I winced a little feeling pain and remembering I had been stabbed "Oh baby boy I'm so glad your okay" Cece's familiar accent whispered. The hug was released. "I told your mother you'd live, but she still hopped on a jet as soon as we got a call, so I followed. We can't be wasting money like that" Bullfrog joked. I laughed and shook my head. No matter how much money our family is drowned in, he's always been wise with his our fortune. _Why do you think I had to take a taxi all the way here? _Anyhow, I looked at Clare, realizing she was still standing there.

She was much more pale than before, and restless. Her arms crossed, and she smiled faintly at me. I notice she had on a different wardrobe wearing a large grey t-shirt, and some black skinny jeans; not really caring of her appearance. Then I thought of how long it's been. "How long was I out?" I asked worriedly.

"Just since last night" The nurse answered. I sighed in relief. "Wait where's Fitz?" I asked in realization.

Everyone in the room was silent. I became worried sick, and began to panic. "Sweetie calm down" My mom said.

"Is he dead?" I asked, not really wanting to hear any answers to that. Even though he had slightly betray me, he was still there to protect me, and through everything he's still like my brother.

"No, Fitz…Fitz is alive actually. He's…arrested" Clare nervously stated. My eyes grew wide in shock.

"Wha-what?" I said shaking my head. "There must be some mistake…K.C should be behind-"

"He's dead…K.C is dead…" Clare finished. Fuck, it's my entire fault, Fitz is being charged with murder. One side of me felt guilty K.C was dead; another side was slightly relieved he was a problem no more. But I was angry. Why did Fitz kill him? It wasn't so necessary.

"It's my fault again" I said disgusted. "We should leave you two alone" said bullfrog, knowingly. Mom, Dad, and the nurse walked out closing the door behind them.

"If anything it's my fault" she said with hurt obvious in her voice. She slowly began to cry, and I maneuvered her to sit next to me. She sat down on the bed, and I put my arm around her into a hug.

"Eli, I'm sorry for bringing you into this…sorry for getting Fitz charged with murder, for almost getting you killed- for involving you in any K.C related drama." She whispered quickly next to my ear and sobbed at her last words. It hurt me to think she caused anything. I was trying to blame myself and so was she. And there could be reasons as to why we would blame ourselves, when in reality shit just happens.

I embraced her tighter in my arms "It's neither our fault okay. Just don't cry Clare, please. I….care about you too much." She held on to my shoulders tightly. " I can't help but feel guilty" she said through sobs.

"It was all K.C he brought the knife, he continued to provoke everything and he was hurting you Clare. He should be the one feeling guilty" I assured her. She breathed and we held each other for what seemed like forever; until finally letting go of each other. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were still red from the previous crying. I held her small delicate hands in mine. "You know what's one good thing out of this?" she asked trying to enlighten the mood.

"That you can keep promises. You promised me you wouldn't let him hurt me" I smiled and looked at the stunning girl that sat right before me.

"I'd do anything to protect you blue eyes, your worth any promise I make" I stated sweetly. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

"Am I interrupting?" A deep male voice said who did interrupt. I pull away from Clare to see Dr. Warren; he usually treated me with my depression pills all last year during the school year. He walked in with a clip board and took out a miniature flashlight. "Let me take a look" he said casually. I lifted my head and he moved the flashlight over both of my eyes, slightly blinding me.

"Everything seems fine, glad to see you doing better Eli." He patted my shoulder and smiled. "You should be out here in a few hours. We just have to run a few tests, so in the meantime just get some rest." He excused himself and left.

Clare sighed, and I pinned my eyebrows together "What's wrong" I asked

"I'm just happy that you're ok" she simply stated. I pressed my lips to hers, into a lovingly long kiss. "And I'm happy to just have you" I said after the kiss.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Thanksgiving was closing in, and it's been nearly a month since the tragic incident, and the death of K.C. I was under guard watch for two weeks after that, just to be safe I wouldn't get into any more trouble. My wound was healing well, but it seemed as if Clare wasn't healing herself since then.

I haven't been seeing her around lately, she's even missed her dance classes, and we haven't even spent any real time together since then. The very few times I'd see her she was always in a rush to get away from everyone, even me and as much as it hurt me, I'd let her be; Hopeful she'd want to talk later and I began to worry.

I was on my way up to her dorm, when Alli told Adam to tell me that Clare didn't want to get out of bed today, so I took it as my part to find out what was really wrong. I reached the front of her door and did a rhythmical knock.

SILENCE

I knocked again. "Clare I know you're in there" I yelled. I was about to knock again until the door swung open. She stood there for a few more seconds in long pajama pants, and a small t-shirt, before she turned and hopped into her bed under her covers. I walked in and closed the door behind me, and sat next to her.

"I just want to get some rest Eli…" she mumbled under the covers. I desperately wanted to know, but I wasn't going to leave. So I pulled the covers up and lay next to her pulling her warm body close to mine.

"Fine, I'll rest with you until you talk to me." I simply stated. Clare shifted her body around to face me, looking at me. "Are you serious?" she asked. I simply nodded.

She stared at me for a few seconds more, reading me, knowing I was not gonna give up. She sat up, pulling the covers off and I followed suit. She sat on her bed silently, looking down at her hands.

"Clare what's up? You haven't been you ever since the whole K.C situation"

She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Since….his, death…I told my parents what he did to me."

I sighed and chuckled a little, my action caused Clare to look at me strange. "I'm sorry; I just thought you were like traumatized or something from the stabbing."

She shook her head and rolled her eyes, as if the whole incident was nothing to her.

"But that's great you told them…right?" I asked hopefully; and getting back on topic.

"The few times I've communicated with either of them, I would over hear them constantly blame each other for what I experienced. They are even pulling the business plugs from the Guthrie's leaving them in crazy financial debt."

"So what's the problem?" I asked, aside from the bickering, I didn't understand what was causing her to change.

She looked down at her hands again and began fiddling with her fingers."Well….you see…now we're getting sued, and it could cost my father his fortune for the contract he broke with the Guthrie family."

I nodded my head understanding. "I get it…money is important-"

"No Eli, money keeps the family together…get it now?" I closed my eyes shaking my head. Is her family really that insecure? I mean I wouldn't understand completely, but my family has always been supportive and loving.

"Money doesn't keep a family together. Love does…so don't keep stressing over this. As long as your family has each other, everything will be fine."

Clare smiled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "You're not as badass as I thought you were" she said. "What can I say, love changes a man" I teased. She lifted her eyebrows and laughed.

_Thanksgiving_

Finally thanksgiving, one of my many favorite holidays, where I can stuff my face, shit, and stuff my face again. I was in my dorm packing my bags, getting ready to take off for the weekend at my parents' mansion in Vancouver. I invited Clare, since she said she would be staying at the school not wanting to return to New York; so I took it as an opportunity, so that she's not alone, and I can be alone with her too. I looked at the time, reading 3:00 A.M. My flight wouldn't leave until 4:30, but I like to be early just to be safe. I had managed to convince my dad to let me take a plane home since Clare was coming. Plus it was a much longer trip from here to Vancouver, compared to leaving Toronto and coming here. But my dad called Wayne so he can at least give us a lift to the Airport.

I zipped up my bag, only bringing one bag because it was only one weekend, and I know I had other clothes of mine there.

_BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ BZZZZZZZ _

I looked at the screen of my phone as it went off, seeing Wayne's name come up on the screen "Hello…..yea Wayne, I'll be down now" I hung up the phone and texted Clare as I made my way out of my room with my bag.

_**Ride's here, meet me in the front.**_

_**-Eli**_

I shoved my phone in my pocket after I sent the message and went down to the main office. I saw the night guard sitting behind the desk looking through some files. He looked up at me and handed me the clipboard, knowing I was leaving. I signed my name under the 'Out' column; which was for any students who were out for the holidays. I wrote down where I was going, and when I'd be returning; once I finished jotting down my information, I notice Clare already signed out. I handed the night guard the clipboard and was on my way out to the front. I walked through the doors, the cold air suddenly stinging my warm skin.

Clare was leaning on the cab talking to Wayne; I assume they were waiting for me. "Eli! Nice seeing ya again" Wayne said enthusiastically, grabbing my bag and heading to the back of the cab to put my stuff in.

"Nice girl you got here, Bullfrog told me all about her" He winked. I was urged with slight embarrassment; I talked to my dad about Clare; basically bragged and gushed to him about her. I gotta stop letting Adam tell me about Fiona.

"Can we just go" I said quickly, hoping Clare wouldn't bother me about this later.

_Montréal-Pierre Elliott Trudeau International Airport _.

We pulled into the drop off lane, and Wayne helped with our bags. We said our goodbyes to Wayne. It wasn't necessary to do a ticket exchange or anything of that sort because everything was already paid for online and it was first class. We went through the annoying long process of security and put our discarded items back on after we were done being searched.

Not too long after we were on a plane to Vancouver. The hours consisted of meaningless comfortable Chatter, kissing, cuddling, and eventually falling asleep.

_Hours later_

"Mum, Dad!" I yelled in a British accent, making Clare laugh. We had finally arrived at the Mansion.

Cece and Bullfrog appeared, in their normal apparel. They never look like they would ever possess such a fortune; but neither do I. "Nice to see you again Clarabelle!" Dad exclaimed. "Been meanin' to get a girl in Eli's room for a while now" I groaned at my dad's comment. "Dad…please not here" I pleaded in annoyance; and He pretended to zip his lips.

"Son could you help set the table" My mom asked. That's the one thing I didn't enjoy on thanksgiving. They wanted to cook, and do everything themselves and give all the chefs and maids a day off. Not that it was anything bad, but I've always been the lazy type.

"And Clare baby, how bout you go freshen up. His bathroom and room is up the left stairs. That's his hallway." Clare nodded and went upstairs. I wanted to follow and sneak up on her to have a little bit of fun, but I had to hold myself back. I walked to the large kitchen with my parents. The aroma of the food made me feel hungry. Dad looked in the oven and pulled out the turkey, and mom went back to the stove. I shuffled through the different cabinets feeling like an idiot that I didn't know where my own dishes were placed. Once I finally found them I began to take out plates one by one counting.

"So, we talked to Fitz's parents" My mom began speaking. I pulled out a fourth plate and closed the cabinet and began searching for utensils.

"How are they?" I asked while jumbling through the silverware. "He was in his second trial the other day and was found innocent" She lifted up the pan that she was frying some vegetables in and poured it into a plate of grilled Tempe; which by the way is my favorite dish. I was pleased to hear that my best friend was found innocent, because K.C was the one who deserved to suffer behind bars; just the thought of him irked me.

"That's great" I simply stated, shaking all thought of him away, just satisfied that things were well for Fitz, and myself. I made a mental note to call him up later. I walked with the plates and utensils in my hands and made my way to the dining room. I set the table up nicely remembering how one of the maids taught me to. Once I was finished I went into the kitchen one last final time to grab glass cups and placed them on the table.

After I go upstairs wanting to clean myself up too. "Clare?" I called out through my closed room door.

"Don't come in, I'm not dressed!" She yelled back. I smirked, and felt so lucky to know that Clare was in my house naked. "Well all the more reason to walk in" I teased.

She opened the door, wrapped in a towel. "Ha-ha" She said. "I'm teasing, I just need to get my stuff. I'm gonna shower." I grab a polo, and a vest, along with some black skinny jeans, and some converse to look semi-formal; with a touch of Eli of course.

After the shower, and getting dressed in the bathroom, I walk out and my door is still closed. I assumed Clare was still getting ready. Of course girls always take long. "Clare I'll be downstairs, don't take too long" I yelled and went downstairs to the dining room. There was no food at the table yet, so I go into the kitchen to see my parents still cooking. I go to the living room and plop onto the sofa, turning on the plasma screen;_ which displayed HD so badass. _Whatever was on T.V didn't catch my attention at that point to what had suddenly appeared right before me. She looked amazingly extravagant to be real. Her auburn curls had so much more volume than before, and the light amount of eyeliner made her eyes glow with more radiance. Her lips were so much plumper with the delicate amount of red lipstick. Her skin beamed beautifully in contrast with her silky bronze colored cocktail dress. There was a black banded high waist right under her curvaceous chest with silver bead embellishments. With bronze heels to match the dress that hugged her body ever so lovely and I just wanted to eat _her_ for thanksgiving.

I stood there with my jaw open. "If looks could kill" Clare said laughing. I stood up walking towards her. "You'd be dead by now my little minx" I whispered into her ear. I kissed her lightly on the lips; and she kissed back with so much passion it threw me off guard; I was attempting to deepen the kiss but she pulled away.

"Clare, do you always have to take my breath away?" I asked. I thought about what I just said, and realized what I sap I was becoming for this girl. But I couldn't help it. She does take my breath away. She's perfect.

I heard a loud crash from the kitchen; I figured it was probably my parents trying to be nosey, but failed.

"I think dinners ready" I mumbled.

Dinner wasn't that bad, and my mom's food was delicious. Aside from a few embarrassing childhood stories Cece would bring up, I had a pretty good time. And I could tell Clare did too; which mattered the most to me. After Dinner, Clare helped clean up, and we left the dishes for when the maids came back tomorrow.

"Clare, thank you for joining us on this day, and for making our son so happy" My mom said, brushing Chin in a motherly way and she gave her a hug. I blushed a little at the last part, because she does make me happy. I loved seeing that my parents really liked her. They were never really like this with Julia around, not that they didn't like her; but they seem to enjoy Clare's presence more. "No thank you for having me here" She responded.

"Well, your father and I were invited to a thanksgiving cocktail, if ya'll wanna come-"I shook my head quickly. "No we're fine" I said. Cocktails aren't really my style, neither is it for my parents, unless there was something in it for them. Once they left, I waited until I heard the sound of an engine fade away until the sound was no more.

I swiftly turn on my heels to look at Clare. "So" I said lifting my eyebrows looking around the whole house briefly, and then looking back at her. "So" she repeated back.

I wrapped my arms around her lightly, and she put hers around my neck. "What do you propose we do now?" I asked

"Well what'd you have in mind?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

I looked around pretending I was thinking. "Well….I don't know" I frantically kissed her grabbing her by surprise and pressed her body tight against mine. Our tongues brilliantly waltz against each others. Her tongue slowly made its way out of my mouth, and sucked on my lip before completely detaching her mouth from mine.

I looked into her eyes, looking for any reason as to why she'd stopped. I wanted to continue kissing her; and wanted to feel her against me; taste her all the more. She nuzzled her head into my neck, he warm breath hitting my skin caused me to tremble lightly. "Let's go to your room" she whispered. I didn't hesitate, we didn't even have to have sex, along as I was with her, and I was fine; I grabbed her hand and gently walked her to my room upstairs.

I shut the door lightly behind me and threw my shoes off, she did the same and I turn away from her and remove my vest. I didn't really know her true intentions of wanting to come up here, but I didn't want to push my luck.

"So, I realize we didn't have dessert" Her voice sounded too low, and seductive, and it was sexy. I turn around to see her leaning against the wall next to my door. She just loved being against walls. I walked up to her and urgently pressed my lips to hers immediately plunging my tongue in her mouth. She moved her hands into my hair and tugged on it lightly. I wanted so much to have her, to dominate her, and see what I could make her do; and the way her breathing picked up as my hands roamed slowly down her body made it harder to resist her.

I snaked my arms around to her lower back, and slowly moved down to her butt, and gently squeezed at what was mine. She whimpered in my mouth, and I unlatched my lips from hers. I began licking and sucking at her earlobe, and gently bit down on it, earning an audible sexy moan escape her lips. If she kept it up with these pants I would loose control and my primal instincts would take over. I lick and leave a light trail of my nature to gleam on her neck and down to her collar bone. I nip on it gently and slowly; loving the taste her skin.

She shivered underneath me and I loved what I could do to her. I pressed her hard against the wall trying to get some kind of relieve from the tension in my pants. Clare hissed; from obvious pleasure and yanked the back of my hair slightly harder. I groaned from the pain and pleasure. I stop working on her neck and look into those beautiful eyes that I never grow tired of looking at. I slide my hand up to the zipper of her dress and slowly bring the zipper down.

"Eli.." She breathed "This isn't right…I can't have sex." I stopped rolling the zipper down, and brought both my hands up to cup her face.

"You don't have to. I just want to explore other things with you." I said huskily.

She stared at me silently for a while. I felt like I may be pushed her too much to feeling uncomfortable. "_If_ you want" I added.

"I do, want to explore with you" she said nervously. I brushed my nose against hers. I kissed her excitedly, relieved that she wanted too. I wanted to do so much to please her, and I didn't even know where to start. I went back to unzipping her dress, and this time I pulled it down quickly, wanting to see her. I pull the straps of her dress down her shoulders and peck both shoulders lightly before removing the dress and letting it fall to the floor. I was driven from her apparel. She had matching black lace panties and Bra, and my friend became a lot more stimulated than before. It was becoming harder to control myself.

I brought my hands to the back of her legs and with ease swept her off of her feet and into my arms. I kissed her again; I threw her onto the bed, and began unbuttoning my jeans. Clare gazed at me worriedly. "Relax…skinny jeans weren't made for foreplay baby" I mumbled. After I managed to get them off I practically jumped Clare, crushing her lips flush against mine, and once again exploring her warm sweet mouth. I moved my hands down and teasingly slid my finger back and forth along the band if her panties. I wanted to drive her crazy and give into _me_. Have her beg. I chuckled, when she bit her lip and bucked her hips up trying to get me to relieve her needs.

I took my shirt off quickly before I moved my knees in-between her legs and spread them apart. I moved the hand that I teased her with, and brought it behind her arching her up to unclasp her Bra; wanting to expose more of her beautiful body to me. My hands went to her hips and slowly brought her back down onto the bed and removed her bra straps; discarding the unwanted material onto the floor. A small amount of blush crept around her neck; and I knew she felt embarrassed because I was staring. I kissed her sweetly to assure her nothing was wrong with her, and she was absolutely gorgeous. I broke the kiss and kissed down her breast, while my hand traveled down her body, and into her panties. I rest my hand onto her desired area without moving. As much as I wanted to please her to insanity, she needed to tell me.

I grazed my teeth over her nipple and licked around her breast before sucking it into my mouth. The way she arched her back into my face made me groan in pleasure; "Just tell me what you want and I'll give it to you" My breath vibrated against her pale soft skin. I gave one last kiss to her breast and looked up at her, biting her lip in pleasure; her eyes shut tight. "Fucking anything Eli, just please.." she begged. Sexual frustration obviously hit her so I dove my fingers into her warm and incredibly soaked flesh. I rubbed small circles around her clit slowly, then picking up speed with her breathing. I moved one finger further back and slowly slid in, moving gently. Damn she was so fucking tight; I could stick myself inside her now. My cock throbbed once I felt her around my fingers.

As I teased her, she spread her legs farther apart and gave me more access to her. This turned me on, hinting me she wanted more. I plunged my fingers in an out of her while she panted and moaned crazy things from what I was doing to her. As my finger was deep inside her I kissed down her body, and pulled my finger out. I used my teeth to pull down her wet panties and removed it as well. My eyes roamed and my mind was imagining fucking her so hard. _Who knew something could look so desirable naked_. I slowly kissed up her creamy thighs and bit gently giving both sides equal love. Once I reached up to the place that I've longed to taste I brought my finger up and slowly inserted it inside her, and my tongue following after. She arched her hips off the bed; and this drove her insane; so my tongue picked up speed. I experimented drawing circles and other shapes I managed to come up with. My finger moved faster inside of her and her hips moved matching the thrusts of my fingers. I twisted and turned inside of her; and I used my mouth to suck on her flesh, loving the taste of her juicy liquids between my lips and teeth.

"Fuck….god-oh Eli!" She screamed ever so loud. Her arms reaching out to grab hold of my bed sheets and slowly arching her body up bit by bit. I closed my eyes at the beautiful harmony she just sang, and my eyes rolled to the back of my head. I pulled my fingers out once I started to feel her muscles tighten around my fingers letting me know she was reaching her climax. I flicked my tongue quickly back and forth over her clit making sure to add pressure. She began to tremble; and her legs were slowly trying to close. I used both my hands to hold her legs down on either side and I sucked extra hard knowing she was about to release.

"Ahhhh!" she moaned out in ecstasy which was music to my ears. Her hips arched clean off the bed. I kissed her sex one last time, and kissed my way up her sexy heaving body planting a final kiss on her lips. I fell to the side of her and wrapped my arms around her waist pulling us under the covers. I was so horny; I swear I just came after hearing that last scream from her. She turned to her side and nuzzled into my neck.

I kissed her sweaty forehead and pulled her closer to me, our bodies perfectly intertwined with each others. Her breathing slowly died down, and she played with the hairs on the back of my neck.

"Next time I'm going to be ready, all for you" She whispered sweetly against my neck. I closed my eyes, satisfied and happy; not just because I made my amazing girlfriend cum extremely hard in my mouth, but because she was willing to give her most precious gift to me when she was ready.

* * *

**Well, it's about that time to be hittin the ole' dusty trail lol. Sorry again for the long wait. It's been such a long busy week for me. **

**That's why I can now only update on weekends, to prevent this huge gap of a wait.  
(Clare's thanksgiving dress link is also on my page)**

**And I wasn't about to make them have sex! No way….not yet hehehehe. A few random twist and turns coming along. Well this story is almost over because it just is, and I'm starting another Eli and Clare FanFic with a story line no one has done yet as far as I know. And it's going to be Raw, sexy, and dark. You'll love it!**

**6 reviews = Update.**


	9. Night full of death

**I feel so bd. Like a bad parent forgetting to feed her children for two weeks! I've been so busy with school! But here you guys go. Enjoy and I hope you guys don't hate me! I made twitter. ****Six_WS **

**Follow!**

**Read On! **

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to the sound of brushing against a hard surface coming from the bathroom. I sat up, yawning inaudibly and looked over to find Clare was nowhere in sight. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed and got up. I walked to my door, and opened it, and headed to the bathroom. I leaned on the door frame, scratching the back of my head to find Clare staring in the mirror, scrubbing her teeth.

"Morning blue eyes" I said.

She looked at me with toothpaste flowing all around her lips, and she smiled widely. I couldn't help but to think how wrong that looked and smirked. She grabbed a cup full of water, drank some and gargled it in her mouth before spitting the contents into the sink. I walk behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist nuzzling my nose into her neck, while she wiped her mouth with a towel.

She turned around to look at me with her azul eyes that just lit up my whole morning, as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Enjoyed your stay at the hotel Eli last night?" I asked.

She instantly blushed ten different shades of red. "Ew gross, dragon breath" she said playfully.

I smirked at her comment and blew hot air lightly to her face. "Eli!" She squealed holding her nose. I chuckled while rolling my eyes, and moved next to her, grabbing my tooth brush, and squeezing toothpaste.

I finished brushing my teeth, and noticed Clare wasn't in the bathroom any longer. I Flicked off the light, and made my way back to my room. Clare was snuggled up under the covers, and I slid under them taking her body into mine. She looked up at me and pecked me lightly on my lips. I closed my eyes as she immediately pulled away, a little disappointed at the loss.

I rested my chin on her head, as she buried herself in my chest. "I suppose you have something planned for today right? I mean you wouldn't just drag me all the way here just to cuddle" She asked teasingly.

"So are you saying you _don't _want to cuddle all day?" I joshed.

She looked back up at me with a grin on her face, and an eyebrow raised. "Well, as much as I'd _love_ to stay in bed with you all day, I actually want to take you somewhere" I added

"And that would be?" She questioned.

"That information, cannot be disclosed at this moment blue eyes" I stated only half joking.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I fixed my black and white clip on tie, and brushed my hair making sure I looked decent. Where I was taking Clare didn't open until six, so to kill the time previously to now we watched a movie and cuddled; maybe a little more than that, but not as intense as last night.

Clare walked in the room and ruffled through her suit case until she found her coat and threw it on, wrapping the belt around her waist and tying it.

"Ready?" I asked

"Just a sec…" She walked towards my bureau and looked in the mirror picking at her hair.

"Clare, you look fine" I complained.

She completely ignored me and began applying lip gloss. _Girls._ I thought to myself. I rolled my eyes, and headed for the door. "I'll be waiting downstairs" I said.

I made my way downstairs, where I heard my father hollering about something. Once I'm in the living room, I notice my father on the edge of the couch with his hands balled into a fist; really into the huge plasma, which was just across from him. Wayne was sitting next to him intrigued by the device as well.

"Wayne, Dad" I greeted them nodding my head.

"Oh hey Son, where's Little Clarabelle?" My dad asked without taking his eyes off of the football game.

"She's upstairs getting ready, she should be down any minute" I replied.

I snapped my fingers and one of the house keepers came from behind, holding open my black jacket. I stretched both arms out and put them through each corresponding sleeve until it was on. I thanked the housekeeper and zipped up my jacket.

Clare finally came downstairs, looking as beautiful as ever, even with the simplest skinny jeans.

"Hey dad do we still have Morty?" I asked.

Clare looked at me puzzled. "What's… a Morty?"

"He should be out in the garage with the rest of the vehicles son. I'll call Jenkins to drive em' out front." Bullfrog answered.

I nodded my head and turned to look at Clare. "So you name your cars?" She asked with a grin spread across her face.

"Morty isn't just any car. He was my first" I stated

Clare laughed, and I mentally realized how anomalous that sounded. I smirked and rolled my eyes.

A honking sound caught my attention, which was my signal that Morty was out front. I grabbed Clare's hand and dragged her out the doors.

I sighed at the sight of Morty, which brought back memories. Jenkins tossed me the keys as he got out and was soon out of my sight.

"A hearse?" Clare asked puzzled. "You couldn't get a limo, or even a cab?"

I huffed a chuckle. "Just get in, he won't bite…Just me"

Clare playfully smacked my arm. I opened the passenger side door of Morty for Clare, and she hopped in. I slammed the door, and walked around to the driver's side and got it.

"So where is this _top secret_ destination?" Clare asked sarcastically, as we drove out into the road.

"If I tell you it, wouldn't be so secret. I just know you'll enjoy it…well I hope you do. It was pretty pricy" I teased.

"Please Eli? At least a hint" She asked innocently. Oddly, it kind of turned me on; her innocence is what draws me to her. It's insanely sexy.

"He's one of your favorite novelists and journalists…and he lives in this city"

Clare was silent for a moment; I briefly took my eyes off the road to glance at her. She looked deep in thought.

She finally opened her mouth. "Chuck Palahniuk?" She squealed in realization. "I've never gotten the chance to go to any of his live readings" She stated excitedly.

"Well, I'm changing that tonight" I said sweetly with one hand on the wheel, and the other grasping her hand into mine, lacing our fingers.

About ten minutes later of driving, we arrived at the fancy club called _Above the DOT_ where the show was. I quickly got out, and being the gentleman I am, I opened the door for Clare. We walked up the fancy stairs and a man wearing all black stopped me with his hand on my chest.

"Name?" his deep voice asked.

"Elijah Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards"

The bulky man instantaneously loosened up, and smiled. "Of course, right this way Sir" He lead the way through the club.

The area had a relaxed vibe to it. It was dim, with round oval cut shaped lights carved in the mirror ceiling. The walls were white, but the backlights gave it a purple radiance. The floor was a shiny black marble color with microscopic specs of white on it. All furniture was black; Loveseats were situated neatly in '_groups_ and _corners_' around the club.

The security guard escorted us to a corner close to the front of the stage, with crimson pew rope surrounding the table and seats reserved for us. He unhooked the rope and let us enter.

I sat down, and Clare followed suit. She sat a little distant from me, so I pulled her closer to me on the comfortable leather loveseat and put my arm around her. I waved my arm in the air to grab a waiter's attention, without my observation Clare leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek, making me shudder out of surprise and pleasure.

"Thank you Eli" Her eyes softened. I placed a light kiss on her lips before we were interrupted by a waiter.

Once attended by the waiter, I quickly ordered us some drinks. The lights dimmed so that there was only one bright light flashing on the stage; Out came two men wearing shirts that plastered _STAFF_ in big bold letters. They placed a chair, and microphone in the center of the stage.

Everyone in the audience silenced and the waiter came back with our drinks. Out came Chuck Palahniuk from behind the curtains with a book in his hand, and sat in the chair that awaited him. He waved to everyone in the audience and greeted them through the microphone, his voice being the only voice heard.

_**Later**_

"God I love Palahniuk pro's. It's just so raw and forceful and dark-" I exclaimed excitedly, my hands maneuvering passionately with every word I stress.

"It's not half as dark as his characters, jeeze they're sociopathic" Clare added.

"But to be a truly good writer, he needs some damage to draw on"

"Guess you're halfway to the Pulitzer" she teased, her smile radiant under the moonlight.

We both stopped in our tracks, outside, in front of Morty; both gazing into each other's eyes. I looked down from her baby blue eyes to her pinkish plump lips, and wanted so badly to kiss her, taste her tongue. I leaned in closer to her, feeling her warmth against me. Her eyes slowly closed and her lips parted as I moved my cold hands to touch her face and rubbed my thumb back and forth over her soft pale skin; and I grazed my lips over Clare's, not fully enclosing the space between us. Just enjoying the moment that was creating heated tension between us.

Suddenly a loud crash caused us to jump; and in unison looked up at the sky, to where the sound came from. I felt a moist drop on my face, knowing it was water.

"Looks like a storms headed our way, we should get going" She breathed.

I nodded, and we both climbed into the hearse.

I little while after I took off rain started coming down a tad bit harder, and I turned on the window wipers. We sat in comfortable silence. I kept my eyes on the road; the rain was making it harder to see. From a distance I saw a figure, standing in the road. I shook my head to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but the figure stood there motionless as I got closer. I quickly glance over to Clare to see she was asleep.

I sped up to see if the mysterious shadow would move but it continued in its standing position. Once the figure was in sight I noticed who it was and crashed my foot into the brakes forcefully, coming to an immediate stop honking the horn.

My body flew forward, but was stopped by my seatbelt.

"Eli what the hell!" Clare flabbergasted.

I quickly pressed the button to lock all the doors, and was looking down emotionless into my lap, not wanting to look back up "Clare look outside…"I whispered breathing furiously hard

"What? All I see is concrete, and other cars passing by" She said a little agitated. Probably because I just scared the crap out of her with the sudden stop.

I look up frantically, to find…nothing.

"But I just saw…" I didn't finish and widened my eyes in realization. I shook my head. Maybe I was seeing things.

"Eli, are you ok?" She asked concerned.

"Yea I'm fine. Just tired" I said, forgetting what I just saw…or thought I saw.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We got to the mansion and rushed in to get away from the pouring rain. The large house was dark, and all that was visible was the faint beam of the lightning outside. I took my wet jacket off and threw it on the coat rack where the maid will claim it later to wash it. We walked upstairs to my room, and threw myself on the bed, instantly feeling a stinging, yet relieving pain from my back.

Clare kicked off her shoes, and threw her coat off; and in seconds was snuggled right next to me.

"Vacations almost over and we're back at school tomorrow" I whispered.

"Way to lighten up the mood" She stated sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I just don't ever want to leave this…you. Being here with you is perfect" I confessed.

Clare lifted her head from my chest and her blue orbs looked into my green ones, and dug her head into my neck. She brought her hand up drawing shapes on my chest lightly with her index finger. I rubbed the back of her neck, and we lay there silently.

Clare broke the silence with one of the most beautiful things I've ever heard."I love you Eli. And I want you to change one more thing for me tonight."

My jaw dropped, knowingly. She wanted me to take her. I stared up at the ceiling processing what she just said; the positive and negative electrical charges of lightening from the storm outside brightening my room every now and then.

I finally turn to my side, with Clare doing the same. I stared intently at her. I used my hand to trace her curves, and stopped before going any lower than her waist. I became nervous all of a sudden. Not understanding why. I've never gotten nervous at times like this. What if I make this experience terrible? I don't want her to regret me.

Clare noticed my distress and tangled her finger in my hair as she neared my face."Don't think, just do" she whispered before kissing me. I reacted to the kiss a little late but soon kissed her back frantically parting my lips allowing entrance into my mouth. She brilliantly played with my tongue and she pressed her body closer to mine. My hands sprawled behind her, pushing her flush against me.

She moaned in my mouth driving crazy. She let go of my hair and pushed my back down onto the bed, and climbed on top of me; Catching me by surprise. I've never seen this side of Clare when she took charge. I grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down, crashing our lips yet again into another heated, passion filled kiss. I groaned when Clare pressed her dancing skilled hips into mine.

I sat up, with her still straddling me. I slowly pulled her shirt up, and she allowed me by lifting her hands up, giving me permission to pull it off completely. I quickly attacked her chest. Open mouth kissing the exposed white flesh. She whimpered from the sensation, and my hands roamed over her butt, giving it a light squeeze. My mouth worked back up to her earlobe and nipped at it knowing this made her crazy, and my hands snaked around her waist to the button of her jeans. I undid them slowly, teasing her by ghosting my finger lightly over her area.

She reacted by digging her hips harder into mine, making my pants throb and grow even more. I moaned in her ear at the feeling, and Clare frantically ripped my shirt off assaulting my neck with her tongue. I grabbed her waist and guided her hips back and forth against me. My eyes shot open out of pleasure when she bit down into my neck.

Everything suddenly seemed to disappear, when the roar of a lion which was the thunder and lightning outside flashed the same figure from earlier. The shadow was so realistic, it had to be real. There it was, standing in front of the bed, watching me and Clare; Dripping wet from the rain, covered in mud, with the same metallic object in his hand.

I threw Clare off of me to the side trembling in fear.

"Eli what's wrong with you?" Clare yelped. I turn to look at her. Clare's blue eyes were filled with anger, and worry.

She stared at me waiting for an answer.

I turn back to look in front of me to give her the answer and he was gone…just like before.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that a bucket of ole' DAMN! Well, this story has like 3 or 4 more chapters left. I don't want to keep dragging this on. I'm so sorry for the extremely almost 2 week long wait. I have been busy.**

**But now that everything is clear, I have more time for this. **

**Also, my next fic, I've talked about it before, I'm hoping for maybe a little help, like a proof reader. I will only disclose the story plot with that one person/ author.**

**So I made a second twitter without my real identity, to communicate with me and follow! **

**w w w. t w i t t e r . c o m /Six_WS**

**6 reviews= Update!**


	10. I hear them call my name

**Early update! Two more chapters to go and This story is done =D - First all i would like to give credit to my proofreader EclareTheLovers. And i would also like to announce i will upload my next story, which most likely will be uploaded this Friday or Thursday.**

**This chapter will fill in some holes from previous chapters, if you guys didn't recognize the foreshadowing of 'The aftermath', when Eli stated that the death affected Clare more than it did to him. **

**Well i will say no more!**

* * *

I was staring blankly out through the window. We were in the cab on our way to the airport, headed back to school. Morning was threatening the nighttime; 4:49 a.m. I wondered if what I saw last night, twice, was real. It couldn't be, it's not possible, and Clare didn't see him. I turn my head to glance at Clare who was also looking out the window. She was probably ** at me because I gave her no explanation for my sudden change in mood last night; Disappointed because I didn't want to continue; Hurt, because I haven't spoken a word to her, flinched anytime she would try and touch me. But I felt out of myself. Nothing felt real, or right, and I was afraid.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

We were finally met with the familiar building; The Muse Academy of the Arts. Silence trounced the whole trip and I felt bad. But all I could do was think. I couldn't form any coherent words to describe what fell upon my eyes- two times; She would think I'm crazy.

I walked upstairs to my dorm. Adams side of the room was empty, like he'd taken most of his belongings, so I figured he'll arrive from vacation later on. My body quickly encountered the soft comforter that was neatly done, laid out on my bed. I closed my eyes hoping this was all a dream, that Clare and I were still at my Vancouver Mansion, and we were still enjoying our vacation. I fluttered my eyes open disappointed, so I closed my eyes again, trying to get some rest, maybe that's all that I needed.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

My body launched up from my bed at the sound of my alarm going off. I slap the snooze button and bring my palm down towards my scar that was stitched up; suddenly feeling a painful throbbing there. I toss my feet over the edge before getting up. I turned on my lamp and opened the blinds to let the slight amount of sunlight to enter; I noticed Adam's side of the room still looked the same as when I entered; Untouched. I found it strangely odd that he still wasn't back.

I shrugged it off and headed towards the bathroom to shower. After my healthy cascade of freshening up, I stepped out into the room, which was oddly dark. I remember leaving the shades open, and the lamp on.

"Adam?" I spoke questionably. Maybe he did this.

"No baby, it's me!" I froze at the sound of the over excitedly female voice. A voice I wasn't expecting to hear…again. I stood silent, apprehensive that if I spoke, I would hear her again. I shook my head after what seemed like an eternity of Silence in the spooky dorm. I sighed. "Clare?"

"No, she'll be with me before you know it" The voice, I dreaded more than the company. I suddenly began to question, if he was really gone. My skin flickered, as if ants were to be crawling up my arms and spine.

My breathing hitched, and began to pick up. Light flashed before me, and lamps, one on Adam's side, and the one on my side lit up the room. Which appeared vacant, the only presence in here being me. I sighed, and walked over towards my bed ignoring whatever was going on.

"Eli! Be careful!" The female voice shrieked immensely loud behind me and I turned around to see...Drenched in dark crimson, contusion violently ripped her body; Jet black hair covered her face, but tears still visible enough to be seen flowing out of her bruised eyes.

"Are you okay" I cried out, my body beginning to move closer to her; worried she was hurt.

"She's fine" That deep guttural tone, irking me once again. I stop my movement towards the bloody desperate girl, and look back to view him again, for the third time. A devilish grin spreading across his face; a knife penetrated around his chest, blood oozing out. He slowly began stepping my direction.

"She's just here to watch me finish what I started" He alleged, while forcing the sharp knife out of his skin.

"Eliiiii!"

I shot up, the gruesome scenes disappearing before me as Adam hovered next to me, an expression of concern obvious in his features.

"Eli, your burning, and red" He exclaimed.

I was hyperventilating; I felt the oxygen in my body was being subtracted from me. I touched my forehead which was saturated with my pools of sweat. I frantically touched my scar, ghosting my fingers over the stitches.

"J-I saw her, and K-he, he's alive." I stuttered.

"Dude, you're not making any sense…who!" He shrieked nervously.

I closed my eyes, and smacked my back against my bed, getting my breathing to decrease. I can't tell him. He won't believe me. I calmed, and thought about it once more.

"Just a bad dream" I lied.

"But you sai-"

"No! I don't know what you're talking about okay, now stop questioning me!" I roared. Irritation overcame; I didn't mean to be so harsh.

He sighed calmly, and gave me my space.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

A week went by, and I haven't had any more encounters with them. Things seemed normal, and Adam hasn't bothered me about my enragement the other day. I walked through the dining hall, grabbing some breakfast, and looking around for Clare. I spotted her and sat with her. She didn't notice me, all too busy engulfed into the book she was reading. I cleared my throat to get her attention. She looked up and smiled a sad smile. And I didn't like it.

"So, how have you been?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've been fine. I could be better if you weren't so busy all the time" I spoke, and she brought her head down, playing with the corner of one of the pages in her book. "S-sorry, I just thought, you know. You needed your space."

I sighed. "Clare, you're still on that. Come on, that happened a week ago- In Vancouver." I paused, she was still looking down. I began feeling guilt. I never gave her an explanation, and haven't spoken to her about that day since. I sensed I was losing her, so I stretched my arms out and clutch her hand in my own.

"Look at me, I'll make it up to you" I said sweetly. She finally looked up, my green eyes molding with her blue eyes. She smiled in confirmation.

"Fine, but after classes okay?" She said. I squeezed her hand and kissed her soft petite palms.

Clare folded a page in her book, to bookmark it, and shut it. She got up and I did the same. I took hold of her hand once again and led her out into the hallway to go to class.

The first few classes went by, and I struggled to concentrate on anything. It wasn't much like me, because I am attentive most times. After art, I took a stroll around campus. I needed to think, my mind felt fogged, and I was brought back to constantly thinking about that night. The night of his death. It was becoming a nuisance actually.

I walked through the performing arts studios to meet Clare. I needed to spend time with her. The familiar feeling of someone drifting away encircled my mind. I walked to the room she was always in, and stood at the door way. I scanned the room of bodies dancing, but none of them were her. That was odd. Clare never misses Dance class.

I walked away, and made my way down to the main corridor. On my trip there I texted Clare to find out where she was. I walked into the lobby and sat down, with my sketchbook in hand and opened it to the sketch of her. The one suggested for me to paint on his wall. I analyzed it and came to the decision of painting her. She was too beautiful not to display through art.

"Nice to see you made it out alive" A male voice joked, and I felt a presence sitting next to me.

"Fitz! Nice to see you not behind bars" I said patting his back. He tilted his head to the side shrugging his shoulders.

"So, you and Saint Clare…."

"We are together. And, don't kill me bro, but I love her" I cautiously stated. Fitz glared at me. He shook his head in disappointment. This upset me. I understand he was trying to look out for me but he needed to let me take risks.

"Look, I don't want to hear that excuse about what happened last year. She's different. Anyways you were the one who almost got me killed for telling K.C I only wanted to sleep with her." I pressed remembering that night, when K.C claimed that Fitz revealed that to him.

"Watch it, I only told him that because you said you only wanted one thing. I thought that if he knew you only wanted that with her he wouldn't have to worry so much of losing her, and he'll back off. So calm your ass down" He bellowed in fury. I shook my head, my eyebrows scrunched together. And Fitz added. "Dude, I'm sorry or whatever. You know I just-"

"I know your just trying to protect me" I interrupted. I sighed. "Very much appreciated. I just really, really love her. I might even love her more than Julia!"

Fitz looked at me wide eyed with a grin on his face. "Man your swooned. I guess I can let this slide. But if I have to see last year replay, someone's gonna pay"

I shook my head chuckling, and pounded his fist with mine. I suddenly remembered I was supposed to hang with Clare, and took out my phone to see if she had replied to me; I had no notification. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion.

As if mind communication was possible, Clare's amazing figure darted into the room. But I sensed rile within her. She walked over to a dark skinned boy named Dave, and Owen, who I only spoke to at the beginning of the year. She chatted vexed with them before pulling at her hair and turning to face me.

She stared at me coldly, as if I did something wrong. She shook her head displeased and took off. Instinctively I followed behind her; not feeling too good about her obvious emotion.

"Clare…what's wrong?" I said, while grabbing her arm and turning her to face me. She flinched, and her arm snapped quickly from my touch, which made my heart sink a little.

I looked at her face to see her eyes watery, slowly turning pink. "Tell me one thing. Did you and Bianca…" She stopped hoping I would finish. After so long, now things want to come back to haunt me?

"Clare" My voice screeched as I saddened at this moment.

Her eyes softened in realization, her eyes drowned in sorrow. "You lied" She said shaking her head. "You are…disgusting…and...And I can't even describe what-what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't even with you when we hooked up" I reassured her. Not wanting her to look down on me.

"That doesn't matter Eli, you lied. How do you think I feel, that I have to hear from rumors…gross, detailed, fucked up rumors, that you were involved with her. You could have told me. I asked you that night, and you said no." Her voice was shaky, but all the more disheartened.

I felt warm liquids fighting to shoot out of my eyes. "I'm sorry, I-I can make it up to you"

"No, I'm tired of this Eli. You're hiding things from me, and that's _not_ okay. First I find out you only wanted my purity ring, then Vancouver, and now this? I mean what else?-You know what….don't even answer that. K.C was right. You were nothing but trouble."

Those words ripped me apart. I was holding onto the cliff for my life, my muscles were growing tired, and I couldn't hold on any longer.

"So…your just gonna stand there…a-and say nothing" She sniffled, and asked in disbelief. Her letters that formed into words, which formed into coherent sentences drifted from one ear and out through the other. I heard her, but my mind froze once again. I couldn't understand why he was here again.

Clare left, her infuriated essence drifted as she walked away. I wanted to reach out and stop her, but I felt out of control. "I told you she'll be with me before you knew it" His raspy voice said pleasingly.

"Why are you doing this?" I stung back at him.

"I'm not doing anything. You've done this to yourself..."

I clench my eyes, and try to cover my ears. "You're messing everything up!" I yelped. I opened my eyes, and then _she _appeared suddenly, walking next to him.

"You both are ruining everything!" I added yelling.

"Oh contraire Dr. Doom, for this is all in your head" He affirmed.

* * *

**Well, i'm off to school. The next chapter is already written, so I will update later on. Follow my twitter which is on my profile.**

**6 reviews= Update!**


	11. The webs we weave

**Ok so this chapter should have been up like two days ago. I THOUGHT I sent it to my proofreader, then yesterday I realized I didn't….so yea, I had a dumb moment….Lol anyways, I hope this makes up for the previous chapter.**

**

* * *

**My knees dropped to the floor. No, no, no, no. This can't be. I'm not crazy. They were both there. My body began trembling. Why was she here? I remember her corpse…it was gone, dead, it should be underground now decaying. But His, I wasn't awake to see him dead. What if he wasn't dead?

"Dude, Eliiiii" Fitz called out playfully. "Not again" He added, his tone of voice changing from joyful to anxiousness. I felt his footsteps shaking beneath me, as he ran over to me.

"Bro, you need to breath…ok. –Hey you, get the doctor" He said to a random student walking by. I grasped Fitz's arm, my grip tightening.

"No, don't" I pleaded. My breathing hitching even more, hyperventilation consuming my lungs, and blackness evolved. I was reliving the most fateful events of my life.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

I was again, in the school hospital, sitting at the edge of the hospital bed. Fitz brought me here himself, luckily I hadn't passed out.

.

A stinging beam of ray flashed my eyes. The doctor held the flashlight back and forth over my pupils. He turned the flashlight off and put it back into his pocket. He turned to Fitz who was still accompanying me.

"Mark, when would you say was his last…attack?" Asked Dr. Warren.

"I would say mid July. About three months after the death" Fitz assured him.

Dr. Warren seemed to be taking notes, and wrote on a clipboard he held. "And, what exactly happened now?"

"Don't really know. I just saw him on the floor. He was like, shaking and breathing uncontrollably"

The doctor scrunched his eyebrows together, very pensive and nodded his head. He looked at me briefly and went to scribbling on his clipboard again.

"Where's Clare?" I finally broke out. Tired of the annoying conversation they were having about me. I just wanted to talk to Clare; Make things right.

"What did she do to you?" Fitz growled.

"Ah, . I'll call her down now" Mr. Warren responded to my question, and headed out.

I continued to stare blankly at the endless white colored floor. "Bro, I-I keep seeing him." My hands began trembling. The room became silent, and Fitz gaped at me. He looked at me like he knew something. He looked down at the floor and shoved his hands into his pocket.

"Adam…told me what happened the other day." I shot up and glared at him. Damn Adam, can't keep his mouth shut.

"Yea and…he's lying" I yelled back, ripping the paper off of the hospital bed angrily. Fitz snarled.

Before he could respond, the door creaked open, and Clare appeared. Her eyes were puffy, but she looked concerned. "Clare" I said, calming down. I ran to her and hugged her; she didn't give into the hug which disappointed me. Once I pulled back I looked at her. "Baby, I'm sorry about-"

"I'm not here to discuss about that situation. You wanted me here?" She stated bluntly. I gulped, feeling a tense lump in my throat. I walked over to the hospital bed and sat down, Clare doing the same sitting adjacent to me.

"That night…in the car. I saw someone…K.C, actually. And-and I thought I was crazy so I tried to forget about it" I sighed, at the difficulty of talking about this. My eyes locked on to her eyes, my body quivering from nervousness.

"S-so, when we got back to the mansion, and I pushed you away. It was because…" I hesitated to continue. "Because he was standing behind you"

Clare's features changed to an indescribable expression; her eyes gleaming with concern.

"And…Julia…I dreamed Him and Julia were in my room." I looked down, feeling odd about my confession. I felt insane, like out of my mind when the words were coming out of my mouth.

"Have, you ever heard of Post traumatic stress disorder?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yea, I was diagnosed with it after Julia's death. I healed over the months, and the symptoms were claimed to be gone." I responded confidently.

"I remember, Eli, you were having nightmares of her. I stood by his side like everyday, and even stood over a ton of times to make sure he was ok. It wasn't the greatest time for him…" Fitz jumped up; he was still in the room.

"Did you ever hallucinate like you are now?" She asked. I didn't like the sound of that word. It made me feel like I was mad or high or something.

"Never…and I think K.C is still alive"

Clare put her small soft palms over mine. "No, he's…dead. My parents attended his funeral" she said painfully. I sighed in content; relief, the guilt finally, and slowly pouring out of my mind.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

So I have PTSD. It's not serious as it was a few weeks back. The only time they appeared after that was in my sleep, and I hated it. It reminded me of Freddy Cougar, which I'm sure you know scares the living caveman out of me. I guess this was the real aftermath of Julia, and K.C's death. I had to take some time off from school to rest, and calm my nerves. I've also been prescribed Trazadone, a depression pill to help me sleep.

Third week of lying in my dorm, bored, dreading the loneliness; It may not seem like an awful lot of time. No more of these so called 'hallucinations' or 'unconscious hallucinations'. But still, the only real thing that was keeping my grip and not letting go of the edge of that cliff was Clare. I still don't know where we stand, relationship wise, and it was slowly killing me. I wanted-needed to find out who told her, why I did what I did, and why I lied. Clare out of all people should understand, right?

I tossed the burden of covers off from my body, and decided to hose away all of my contemplation with a shower. After, I went down into the lobby to lounge around. As expected no one was around, everyone was probably in class. I walk up and turn on the big plasma television, and put on something interesting to watch, then sat on the couch to relax. I stared lifelessly at the television, watching a ridiculous reality T.V show on VH1; appalled at how animalistic human kind can be. I was actually amused that people embarrass themselves on national television like that.

As I was being sucked into the digital motion picture, I sensed a presence towering next to me; and a hand on my shoulder. I flinched at the contact and found it to be no one other than the licentious Bianca Dee Sousa. Her puffy face and dark brown eyes stared into mine. I grew incense and quickly turned away from her.

"You're still acting like this?" she complained.

I shrugged my shoulders, not needing this unnecessary encounter. Of course, prior to the other unnecessary encounter I had with her a while back. She huffed and sat next to me.

"Hard to get eh? Well, I know you won't be able to resist for long, because I just can't seem to resist you. Eli, you left my mouth watering for more." She whispered seductively near my ear. I gasped, revulsion over came, and I nearly vomited in my throat. This girl sickens me. Such a pretty looking girl, with such sickening pride.

Irritated I move over away from her, not making any eye contact with her.

She began to laugh. "What's the matter? Clare giving you a hard time?" She mocked.

I pinned my eyebrows together. How the hell would she know if I'm having difficulties with Clare? "That's not any of your concern now is it?" I coarse back.

I felt her shuffle around. "It might as well be, now that she knows…"

In disbelief, I snap my head rapidly to look at her. "You told her!"

She shook her head. "I didn't have to. She figured it out herself after a very discreet rumor got out."

I squint my eyes at her. I wished that just for one minute she had a **, so I could break her face…

I stand up, and begin walking away. I glance back at her "You know…you're a nasty **."

The features on her face absorb from smug to scornful. She opened her jaw about to speak, but I dash out from the room before she can make a comeback, or start ** at me.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Friday, I had an appointment with Dr. Warren to check up on me. It was exactly a week before New Years, and I was feeling nowhere at ease. I sat in the depressive white room of the school medical care room. I sigh and Dr. Warren almost immediately enters.

"Good Afternoon Elijah, Good to see you doing better"

I lift both my eyebrows up and faintly smile. "Yeah, I've been a lot better."

He nodded pleasingly. "So how have you been sleeping?"

He asked, and I answered him in all honesty. After that, more questions followed up about me. After about ten minutes of interrogation, he finally set me free, and said I can get back to my normal routine. He just said I had another subsequent checkup next month, and he will be in contact with me at all times. Joy.

But I shouldn't be so pessimistic about it. After all he did allow me to get back to my normal life, and he did prescribe me those helpful depression pills.

After the appointment, I make my way though the main corridor, where I bump into Fitz.

"Dude this sucks, I'm on probation again" He whined.

I smirk, "What'd you do now?"

"Violate my previous probation…" I look at him confoundedly amused. Old Fitzy boy…

"And how does that make any sense?" I chuckled.

"I dunno…I'm in more deep shit"

I rolled my eyes and patted his back. We turn and continue walking down the main corridor all the way to the lobby to take a seat.

"How's Saint Clare workin' out for ya?" He asked.

I sigh, and ache at the reminder of her. "She hates me. Some douche let her in on my regretful hook up with Bianca."

Fitz's face contorted as if he was in pain, but really he was sympathizing. "That sucks."

"What do I do?" I asked desperately.

"I dunno man…I'm not really good with this stuff. When I hurt a girl, I usually take off before things escalate" He confessed. I mentally slap myself for asking the wrong person

for advice. I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself.

The weekend flew by, and I was anxious to get to art class. I was in English, and I felt eyes piercing the back of my head. I feel warm air hit my neck "I'm happy to see you back in Class" I shudder at her soft familiar voice. She was still so sweet and caring. I wanted to turn around and kiss her, make her mine, and apologize helplessly.

"Thanks" I replied

"Miss Edwards, . Would you like to share what's so important that you have to interrupt my teaching? Because you both aren't perfect writers" Ms. Dawes bitched. I always thought she needed to like get laid or something. That could explain her stuck up attitude.

"How about you stop worrying so much on teaching us about writing, and actually allow us to write, and you can help us improve our writing, instead of being such a stuck up bitch"

I widen my eyes and turn around at Clare's sudden reaction. Everyone in the room gasps, no one's ever spoken back to Ms. Dawes. Did I ever mention Clare didn't like authority?

surprisingly had no smart-alec comeback. She angrily pointed towards the door, signaling Clare to leave. I turned around to the beautiful rebel I loved. She had a smug grin on her face, which I found oddly adorable. She grabbed her belongings, and cheerily made her way out.

The class went on slowly until it was finally over and I rushed to art class; as soon as I arrived, there were still a few minutes to spare before class started. Mr. Pierre was in the room, so I went over to him.

"Afternoon sir." I smiled.

"Ah! Elijah, it's good to see you again. Your artistic presence was sorely missed." He said kindly.

I tilted my head agreeing. "Your wall is still empty…so I was wondering if I could-"

Mr. Pierre clasped his hands together gleefully interrupting me. "Of course! You may do the honors. Aaaaand for being the first person to paint on my wall, you may take up a larger amount of space" He patted me on the back. "You can get working on it as soon as possible."

I internally jumped around like a little girl. I pulled out my sketchbook, and opened to my brief sketch of her. I grab some big jugs of paint, and different sized brushes. I walked to the lifeless blank wall with my materials.

About an hour into the class, I was deliberately swishing my arms back and forth with such zeal. Outlining everything carefully, and perfectly; dropping a brush every once in a while into paint, or to change the brush. My movements were rapid but precise. I even felt sweat forming at the line of my forehead. I finally stopped when class was almost over. The portrait wasn't complete, and I was not satisfied.

The next day, I was anxious to get to art again to finish my masterpiece. I made it to class early, and got painting right away. I, again, was tending the brush against the wall with such assiduousness; my mind generally on Clare.

_15 minutes before class_

I dropped the brush, and wiped my forehead. Surely knowing I rubbed some paint on my face. I covered all the jugs of paint and brought the paint brushes to the sink and drowned them in hot water.

"Mr. Goldworthy, please explain to the class why you took the time to, create this fine work of art, and paint her onto my mural?"

I laughed at his over excited-ness. He seems to favorite me. I turn around and lean against the sink which was still running. I cross my arms over my chest as I look to gaze at my work. "She, redeemed me…forever" Was my only explanation. And either way, Mr. Pierre was pleased with my reference.

After class I merely ran to the performing Arts studios and went to Clare's usual dance studio. Fortunately she was there, and I was upbeat. My heart pounded when she picked up her bag, and our eyes met. She slyly looked around and hesitantly made her way over to me.

"Hey…"

"Hey" My voice cracked.

I cleared my throat "So uh, I have something to show you…"

She lifted her eyebrow in confusion.

"Please, Clare…" I said, trying not to give off the impression of being needy.

She gave in and I walked her to Mr. Pierre's class room. I stopped her in front of the door. "Ok so on the first wall you see…I painted something. I worked brutally fast on it. And I did it for a reason."

She continued to give me an odd look, before I finally stepped aside and she walked in. I watched her every emotion, and expression. _I hope it's not creepy_. But her jaw dropped in fascination. Like when a child see's a magic trick being done for the first time, and they're allured. She gawked at it for a while more before exiting the room slowly. I frown and grab her arm.

"You don't like it?" I asked concerned.

"Of course not" I drop my head in disappointment.

"I absolutely love it." My disappointment quickly faded away. "But…why?"

I laughed. Is she clueless? "Why? Clare Diana Edwards, I fucking love you! I want everyone to see the most stunning girl in this school. And so every time I walk in that class room, you're always there with me."

She smiled wholeheartedly at my rant. I couldn't control myself. I crashed my lips against her, needy, passionately. Her lips consuming my every will power and weakening me. I quickly pulled back from the swift loving kiss to gaze into her blue orbs. I drop my hands to my side, as the space between us expands.

* * *

**What did you think? So, ya the next chapter is going to be the last. Thanks for all of the amazing reviews. I will be starting a nw fic, which I've been working on. It's going to be dark, and romantic. Very different. So keep your yes out for it.**

**Also again thanks to my proofreader EclareTheLovers.**

**6 reviews = UPDATE!**


	12. There's no rush cause we have each other

**I used the song **_**Tonight I love you**_** by ****The Latency**** because it played at the end of Umbrella part 2 with Eli and Clare, and I thought it'd go perfect in this occasion…so read and find out.**

* * *

I sat at the circular wooden tables in the dining hall, enjoying breakfast, with the company of my best buddies Fitz, and Adam. I'm sincerely content that Clare decided to forgive me. Art does seem to wipe girls off their feet. Of course, an explanation was demanded from Clare as always about Bianca. I didn't object to tell her since I didn't want to hide anything from her anymore. Suddenly thin small arms wrap around my neck from behind. I turn to see it was Clare.

"Morning blue eyes" I say rubbing her arm that was around my neck. She pecked me lightly on my cheek before grabbing a seat next to me.

"So I was wondering, how we're going to spend New Year's together…" She says.

"Can't get enough of me can you? If Christmas wasn't enough" I joked.

She shoves me playfully. "Hey, you were the one pushing me under a mistletoe every chance you got"

"Did you complain?" I teased.

"You're foul!" She playfully said while scrunching her eyes. "But, I have a surprise for you." Clare said profoundly low. She walked her fingers across the table and snaked them onto my tie, tugging at it. She inched my face closer to hers; heat rising to my head and I closed my eyes. She suddenly let go of the tie and she stood up patting her shirt down.

"But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

She walks away, and I turn to Fitz and Adam. I breath out heavily, my mouth forming an 'O' shape.

"You two need to get room" Adam teases, nudging Fitz' arm, referring to me.

"Ah grasshopper, we have gotten a room together. And let me tell you, Saint Clare-"

"Eli, gross. We don't need to know about your intimate life with her." Fitz buts in rolling his eyes.

I chuckle amusingly.

**New Years Eve**

I woke up fairly early today; excited. I was looking forward to spending the last day of the year with the girl I love. It's been a rough year for me, as well as the previous one; and I know 2011 will be a great year, especially if I'm entering it with Clare.

Adam suddenly rushed into the room throwing a bunch of bags on his bad.

I widen my eyes. "Oh no, Has Fiona made you a shopaholic too?"

Adam sighed. "Very funny, Fiona ordered some last minute party favors for tonight."

"That's right. I forgot you decided to throw a New Year's party to remind Fiona of home…great." I stated sarcastically.

"Whatever man, I suppose you'll be too busy with Clare to even attend" He said throwing off his jacket, and throwing on a sweater. I opened my mouth about to speak.

_Bzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzz_

"Hold that thought" I grab my phone from my night stand and check my alert.

_**We are going to Adam's New Years bash. Fi wants me to go!  
-Clare**_

I groaned. "Great, well I guess I gotta find a tux…"

"Clare making you go to the party eh?" Adam asks knowingly. I nod my head annoyed. "Great, now you can help me decorate." He said throwing a bag of party decorations at me. I roll my eyes. Clare's surprise better be totally worth it.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The night finally fell, and there were two more hours left until next year. I, being a gentleman, was going to go and get Clare in her dorm. I hoped she wasn't taking long like she usually does. I was clad in a black and red tuxedo. Simple if you ask me. I reach her dorm room, and bang a melody against her door.

"Clare are you ready?"

"Yea I'll be out in a few"

I sigh, and look down at the corsage I bought just for her. It was pure 14 carat gold. I waited a few more minutes outside of her room, before the door finally opens. Alli stood there wearing a white formal dress, grinning at me suspiciously; which I found unpredictably odd. She greeted me and walked by me and behind her erupted the most statuesque shapely fox I've ever seen.

There she stood, in a 100% liquid gold cocktail dress. Gold embellishments aligned her perfect bust line. A medium golden bow sided on her rib cage, right under her breast. She wore long posh black earrings shaped like teardrops, while her straight short tanned hair gave her a vibrant angelic physique. Those cerulean eyes I love projected even more from the color. She gleamed elegantly in her rich dress; that was a gorgeous slim fit on her enticing figure.

"You look…" _Beautiful, stunning, amazing, sexy, fuckable, exquisite_…no words could describe how enthralling she looked.

"Wow, Elijah Goldsworthy, speechless?" Her sweet voice filled my ears.

I extend my arm, motioning her to give me her hand. She completely steps out of the doorway and closes the door. She reciprocates and lends me her hand. I slide the golden corsage on her small wrist slowly. She looks at me lovingly and smiles.

Clare shifts herself closer to me, enveloping her arms around my neck. She presses her smooth lips against mine, and I kiss her back with just as much adoration.

"We should get going" she whispers pulling away from the kiss. I pout, making her giggle.

I stood in the special event hall at Adams New Years bash. The hall shone with extravagance. Golden decorations hanging from the ceilings, catering was provided of course, and me; I leaned against a table sipping bubbly halcyon golden cider. I watched as Clare socialized with Fiona, Alli, and Holly J. I wasn't really in the whole partying mood tonight. All I was really anxious for was Clare's mysterious '_surprise_'. I honestly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. Adam appeared next to me, grabbing a glass of cider joining me.

"Girls…" Adam mumbles.

"I know."

"I only did this for Fiona, and she's not even paying any attention to me. This sucks." Adam complained. I sighed and grew tired as Adam continued his little rant. I put my drink down and pull my collar up smoothly.

"Look, I'm gonna go and claim my girl. You can do the same, or mope around all night." I looked at him questioningly for a second, and he finally shrugged his shoulders agreeing.

I decide to walk over to the D.J, _Sav Bhandari _and request a song. He nods his head and tells me he'll play it after the current song finishes.

Minutes later the musical chime of an electric guitar and a bass projecting the sound starts to transmission slowly along with banging of drums. I watch as Clare and her friends all pause their activity, and look around. I walk over to her direction, and glide my feet smoothly to her steadily. I stretch out my arm and her petite palms grabs onto it; I quickly pull her flush against me.

_It's a beautiful night and I'm opened up  
__The look in your eyes says so much  
__Nothing can touch us out here  
__Don't know where we are but I know I see  
__A beautiful girl walking next to me  
__I need to hold you, my dear_

My hands slide down her sides to her waist, and rest them there. Her arms snake around my neck, and we fluidly move side to side.

_Let's just take tonight, tonight slow  
__Cause I want to see where this, where this goes  
__I need you_

"This is my favorite song." Clare murmurs.

_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
__I'll ask you to stay here with me 'till then  
__I think I'm falling for you_

"I know, that's why I requested it" I whisper, pressing my forehead against hers.

_I just want to look in your eyes and see  
__All that you have looking back at me  
__I think tonight, I love you_

I focused my eyes on Clare's. Every time I dive into the clear blue ocean of her eyes, I fall for her even more.

"I'm glad I'm stuck with you" I confess. Her eyes softly shut and she inhales deeply and opens her eyes beautifully.

"I'm ready Eli."

_Tell me the chance hasn't passed us by  
__Cause baby, the stars have never shined so bright  
__Nothing can stop us out here_

I raise my eyebrows in utter shock. "What? No Clare you don't-"she silences me with a delicate feather light kiss. Clare removes her arms from around me and laces her right hand with mine, guiding me out of the hall, away from the dance.

_Let's just take tonight, tonight slow  
__I want to see where this, where this goes  
__I need you_

The music slowly faints as we distance ourselves from the whole floor, walking upstairs towards the abandoned, forbidden passageway we found at the beginning of the year. We both slipped through the entrance and made our way down the dark hall towards the door of the room; _Dejavu. _

I push the door open, to see the room was as clean, and fixed as we left it. Candles were lit dimly around the darkly shaded room, and there were thin blankets folded on the black couch. I think Clare already had this planned out. I close the door behind us, shakily. Clare suddenly attacks me with her lips, trying to enter my mouth. I push her back, and look into her eyes one last time.

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm positive Eli. I want this, here with you"

Words were no longer necessary. My lips slammed heatedly against hers, pulling her frame against mine. I pressed my hands on her lower back, and she arched inwardly closing the space between us even more. I continue to kiss her urgently, our tongues colliding in a heat of passion. She moaned in her throat when I bit her tongue, causing me to excite even more. Clare broke the kiss, and began unbuttoning my jacket impatiently. Once she unbuttoned it all the way, I pulled her in to kiss her again with much more fervor as she helped me take it off. The jacket fell to the floor carelessly leaving me in my button down.

I shook in anticipation as her hands roamed up to my shirt and nearly tore it off of me; her cold hands sensually glazing my body. My muscles tightened from the sensation of her touch, as she slowly grazed my neck with her lips, poking her tongue out to lick me. I grunted from the tingly feeling that ignited flames inside. I pull Clare's face up and suck her bottom lip in between mine, earning a whimper from her. After, I begin kissing her jaw down to her neck, as I slowly tug and pull her strapless dress, which was preventing skin contact with her. She begins to wiggle a little, to help pull the dress down until finally, her dress successfully slips off. I nearly moan when I realize she didn't have a bra on. I've seen her before, but her body was just breath taking.

I assault her mouth viciously with mine, walking her back towards the sofa. I lay her gently down, and tower over her. I spread her beautiful long legs apart and situate myself in between her, our lips still connected. I slowly rubbed myself against her, to relieve myself a little. Moans begin to escape her lips, in between kisses and it was like hearing angels sing. I retracted my lips completely from hers and I search her azul eyes, then eye her perky chest menacingly. I latch my lips on her breast, and suck the delicious flesh, feeling it harden. One of my hands finds its way to her other breast and give it a light squeeze. She arches sexily into my mouth, and I nip her hard flesh, tugging it lightly in between my teeth making her gasp.

While working my magic on her breast, I felt Clare's hand pull my hair gently, then move down to my torso fidgeting with my slacks, telling me she wanted them off. I complied and removed the annoying material. She pulls me harshly down against her body again, my full weight on her. I begin to plant kisses on her cheek trailing all the way down to her neck and shoulders, devouring her delicious skin.

Her hands somehow slid into my boxers and I hissed in pleasure when she rubbed my erection. I quickly pull her hands out and pin them above her head.

"Clare. Not yet." I breathed against her lips.

She squirmed trying to free herself from my grip, but failed. With my free hand, my fingers meandered slowly down her lovely figure all the way to her heat of desire. I felt the thin fabric saturated with her thirst. I pressed my fingers against it, causing Clare to cry out from bliss, sending shivers down my spine. So I slowly rub her through her panties, teasing her mercilessly, enjoying her sexy reactions.

I remove my hand, leaving her panting for air. As soon as I release her hands, I somehow was beneath her.

I look to the side, and stare at how sexy she looked on top of me in front of the mirror. She dangerously swayed back and forth over my cock. _Fuck_. I don't know how longer I can take this. Clare leaned down and kissed me sweetly. "I want you so badly Elijah" She panted.

With that I grab her sides, and once again, I'm hovering over her. I leave a trail of my mist leading down her stomach, and pull her panties in between my teeth, tearing them off of her like a wild animal. Her hips arched up when I plant a light kiss on her beautiful pussy, and move back up. My hands caress her thighs slowly, holding them wide open, to make it easier for her. I can't believe I was about to make love to the most amazing girl on the face of this earth. I felt so grateful. I gave her a reassuring kiss, as I placed my tip at her entrance. She tensed beneath me. I reach down and interlace my fingers with her, to let her know it was okay. I slowly and carefully push myself inside; stretching her. I know this was causing her pain, and I felt guilty that I was the one causing the pain.

She breathed in, as I forced myself past her resistance ripping away her virginity for good. She cried out in pain, and I stopped my movements. As much as I wanted to continue inside of her, I waited for her. Moments later, she thrust up against me, signaling me that it was okay. I swayed back and forth inside of her tenacious hole, the feeling consuming me, sending me into utter bliss. She felt so good and right around me.

"Mmmm Eli" She panted repeatedly, building hot boiling tension between us. She arched deeply against me, and I watched in the mirror as I made hot sensual love to her, turning me on all the more so.

I penetrated her deeper, at a more erratic pace, keeping a steady rhythm. I plopped myself up on one elbow, and released her hand, going up to grab her breast. I Drop my head to her and capture her in a passionately exigent kiss. She flailed her hips up deliciously forcing me to hit her harder.

"Shit Clare" I ground out in pleasure. I began losing control as she clawed my back viciously. I stared into her darkened eyes, intensely thrusting inside of her loving the way I fit into her. She shot her head back, when I slowed down teasingly, her chest heaving.

"Ohhhh…please" she begged. I grunted, and hit her repeatedly losing my controlled thrusts. Clare clung to my shoulders, and we became one, sweating and panting uncontrollably, chanting each other's names. I felt my excitement coming to a peak, and Clare's muscles threatening to explode.

"Ahhhh" she moaned.

Her body trembled beneath me, the warmth of her clenching me tightly told me she finally came; and I burst into unbelievable ecstasy. I slowed down, coming to a complete stop from our intense orgasm. I planted one last light hot kiss on her lips.

_Just breathe in, You'll be fine  
__I'm right here by your side  
__I love you  
__Just breathe in, You'll be fine_

I moved and pulled myself from inside her, warily. I lie beside her and watch as her breathing slowly died down, her eyes dying to close at any moment and fall asleep. I grab two a blankets wrapping one of them around Clare. I picked her up and brought her to the hammock in the room.

I brought her back against mine and rest on the hammock, covering both of us with the other blanket. Her head rested on my chest, as my arm snaked around her shoulders. We both look up through half lidded eyes at the window above us.

"Happy New Year Eli"

Colorful bursts of fire rocketed high in the sky, in celebration that it was indeed 12:00 a.m January 1st of 2011. Clare held my hand in hers.

"I love you so, so much Clare" I whispered, closing my eyes, falling into a peaceful sleep.

_I'd give you today but it's not mine yet  
__I'll ask you to stay here with me 'till then  
__I think tonight, I love you_

* * *

**Now wasn't that cute…I guess. Lol. Well all stories have to come to an end. I uploaded my newest story called Dying is your Latest fashion. I'm pretty skeptical about it now, but go check it out. Hopefully it's good. =D**

**[Clare's New Years bash dress is on my profile!]**

**And thanks to my proof reader EclareTheLovers! Thanks to everyone else who read my story. **

**-SixWS**


End file.
